The Cost of Freedom
by TeaPlease1717
Summary: In a post-apocalyptic world, where all that matters is power and women are bought and sold like cattle, Momo escapes the government's tyranny to join the rebels in their fight for freedom and justice. AU TodoMomo slow burn with some other relationships. KamiJirou begins ch 5
1. Courage to Move Forward

Summary: In a post-apocalyptic world, where all that matters is power and women are bought and sold like cattle, Momo escapes the government's tyranny to join the rebels in their fight for freedom and justice. AU TodoMomo with some other relationships.

I want to give a big thank you to my beta-reader Tsuki Gret! Thank you so much for helping correct my story (twice!) and your continued support!

Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own any of the Boku no Hero characters.

* * *

"The secret to happiness is freedom...And the secret to freedom is courage." Thucydides

* * *

The mid-morning sun was warm as its rays danced off of the tall grass and dandelions of a large meadow that melded into evergreen forests. The clouds of an early autumn thunderstorm had evaporated a day or two ago leaving crisp azure skies that stretched to the horizon.

A bird nesting in the nearby grass whistled a low warning before taking flight as a dozen young women broke through the clearing, running as if the devil was on their heels. In the distance the shouts of their pursuers could be heard closing in.

Momo Yaoyorozu's breaths were coming in short gasps. A stabbing pain in her diaphragm was urging her to stop and rest but the government's pet enforcers (the Law of the Valiant) were closing in.

Clenching her teeth to the pain, she pushed her legs forward with graceless urgency. Her white dress flapped around her heels like delicate wings as she flew through the field.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a young girl trip and fall in a heap amongst the tall grass and weeds. Furrowing her brows, Momo's lips thinned as she stopped to pull the girl back to her feet. They needed to run faster if they were going to get away.

"Move! To the trees!" The onyx eyed woman yelled as she pushed the girl towards the forest, her voice cracking at the end as she followed.

Passing the first pines, Momo saw the other women disperse, their white dresses disappearing into the foliage. Warmth spread through her and hope swelled in her heart like a budding light. Maybe they'd all be able to get away?

Even she knew better...

Women were too precious of a commodity to let escape. If it hadn't been for the rebels attacking the town just moments ago they would have already been caught, beaten, and hauled back to be auctioned off like cattle.

A loud shout sounded from behind her and suddenly chaos erupted all around as the officers caught up to them. One officer was on her heels. His signature government issued black boots thundered closer. A hawk honed in on its prey.

"I got you, you little cunt!" He cried triumphantly. His talons outstretched as he grabbed her arm.

Fear seized her and Momo didn't even have time to think as her vision narrowed. Turning on the balls of her feet, her black hair swooshing about her face, she struck the officer's throat with her forearm. He was too big for it to have caused any damage, but his grip loosened a fraction giving her all the chance she needed to pull her arm free. She hit the ground running, adrenaline from her escape pulsing under her skin and pushing her legs forward.

Time could have passed quickly or slowly, she didn't know how long she ran for but suddenly gravity pulled her down as her foot caught on a root and she skidded on the ground painfully.

Her breath escaped her in a violent shudder as the air was knocked from her lungs and pebbles bite into her face. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes but she quickly blinked them away as the sound of footsteps echoed off of the trees behind her.

 _Get up Momo! You can't give up yet!_ But even as she propped herself up onto one elbow, and grabbed a nearby tree branch to pull herself up, she knew she had lost any advantage she had. Her legs shook uncontrollably and her breathing was erratic. She wouldn't be able to get far if she ran.

 _I can't give up now! Think Momo! Think!_ Holding her branch tightly in front of her, Momo steadied herself and willed her beating heart to calm. She tried to think of a plan. Tried to think of anything, but her thoughts were hollow as they reverberated through her mind. Why was it only now, when she needed to think, that her mind stopped working? Gritting her teeth, Momo readjusted her hands on the branch. If this was fate, she was just going to have to fight until the end. So she closed her eyes and waited for the sounds of the first LoV officer to come through the thick pine forest surrounding her.

The snap of a twig breaking had Momo's eyes snapping open as she readied herself to fight.

But it wasn't a LoV officer.

A couple meters away, from behind the tree line, stood a young woman with black velvet eyes set in a boyish face. Her black hair was cropped short and a fresh bruise on her cheek gave her a hard appearance. In fact, if she hadn't been wearing a white dress, Momo was sure she would have easily mistaken the woman for a young man and never been the wiser.

"Hey…" said the newcomer as she staggered forward. Her voice was low and raspy from their desperate flight as she leaned over to catch her own breath. "I…I don't think we were followed…"

Relief flooded Momo like a tidal wave and she let herself collapse onto the forest floor in a graceless heap. Reaching up to cover her mouth, Momo let the tears that she hadn't known were building cloud her vision and fall unchecked down her cheeks to wet her white dress below. Her body shook in silent sobs as the realization of their escape set in.

Soft footfalls came up next to her and Momo jerked as the other girl fell down to rest by her side. They stayed like that for a few moments. Momo's shuddering breaths the only sound echoing off the tall pines standing sentry all around.

Slowly, her tears dried up and silence descended on the two women. "You know...for someone who looks so meek, you aren't someone to take lightly…"

Momo wiped at her eyes and glanced at her new companion laying flat on the ground, "What do you mean?"

"I saw you hit that LoV officer. And right now, you looked like you were going to go all crazy on me." The newcomer threw Momo a soft, shy grin before closing her eyes again.

Was she trying to make her feel better? Momo looked at the purple haired woman sprawled out on the mossy forest floor. Eyes closed and faced relaxed, sunlight seeping through the canopy to play off her purplish hair, the woman might be considered cute. "That's because I thought you were the LoV."

"No shit." The girl let out a harsh bark as a small smile pulled at her lips as she looked up at Momo through her lashes, "I'm Jirou Kyouka by the way."

"Yaoyorozu Momo." Said the onyx eyed woman as she bowed her head towards her new companion whose eyes had gone wide.

A pause lingered for a heartbeat between the two women.

"Wait! What?!" Jirou exhaled as she sat up abruptly, her eyes pinning Momo down.

"Yaoy…"

Interrupting her, the shorter girl bit out, "I heard you. I just can't believe that scu...that guy had a kid! Or were you his slave?" She accused.

Taken aback by Jirou's reaction, Momo pursed her lips and frowned as an uncomfortable knot formed itself in her throat at the venom in the other woman's voice. "You know my father?"

Jirou's eyes darted away. "Yaoyorozu Koutarou? Shit. Anyone would know him. He was one of the LoV bigwigs until a couple years ago. Who would've thought he had a kid?"

Momo's eyebrows pulled together and she shifted to hug her knees to her chest. She had known her father had been part of the government but not much else. It wasn't unusual for him to leave home for extended periods of time with no explanation. And anytime she inquired about his whereabouts or his job he would pivot the conversation. Distract her with stories and presents. And she would allow him to. Wanting his love and attention more than anything. Even when he returned home four years ago with half his body burnt, he hadn't offered any explanation and she hadn't asked.

Momo's lips dipped into a frown. Her father may have had his secrets but what had he done that this woman hated him so much? She must be mistaken? Her father had always been stern and proud but he could also be incredibly kind and generous with her and the servants. She couldn't imagine him being someone hateful.

A million questions raced through Momo's head and she was tempted to ask the purple haired woman. She wanted to defend her father's honor, but she had used up all her courage earlier in the day, and the words fizzled out on her tongue.

"From the look on your face, you had no idea." Jirou huffed incredulously. "Anyways…" Her eyes took on a softer tone as they darted to the side and her hand came up to rub her ear, "What happened? If you don't mind me asking?" She inquired sounding genuinely curious.

Pausing, Momo hugged her knees a little closer to her chest as she collected her thoughts. Jirou Kyouka may be in the same situation as her, but at the end of the day they were complete strangers. Andif Jirou was insinuating that she didn't know her own father than how much could she trust a complete stranger? Should she lie? It probably was the best course. But she had never been good at lying. Sighing, Momo gave in. Deceit really wasn't in her nature. "I was raised by my father. All I know about my mother was that she was given to him as a present for his work in the government and was supposedly very beautiful. She died giving birth to me."

"And your father didn't turn you over to the government?"

Momo shook her head. One of the government's most stringent rules was the absolute monopoly the state had on women. No matter their birth or family, all women were slaves of the State. It was a firm law that at birth all girls be handed over to be raised by the government. Once they came of age, their virginity was sold to the highest bidder and they were thrown in a government run brothel. Fated to have the offspring of any man who could pay for a night with them.

It hadn't always been that way. Years and years ago, society had once been a beacon of technological advancement. Touching the stars and curing disease, it had seemed like anything was possible. But then the plague hit. And in a span of days, humanity was almost entirely wiped out.

In the dystopia aftermath, the world fell apart.

It was during that time when women almost completely stopped having girl children. And when the ratio of men to women became too great, what was left of civilization was destroyed as war ravaged the remainder of humanity. The current government came to power during that fallout.

At first they were the saviors, uniting the people and stopping the mindless violence. But soon they began cracking down on the remaining population with an iron fist. Killing and enslaving anyone who opposed their rule and instituting laws to cement their power. One of which was that women had no rights. They were property of the State used to control the remaining populace.

"How'd you not get caught until now?"

"We have…we had a hidden attic." Tears pricked at the side of her eyes again as a heaviness wrapped around her heart like barbed wire as she spoke the truth that was still too fresh. "I lived up there during the day. Only my dad and our most trusted servants knew about me…"

"No wonder your skin's so pale." Jirou mumbled under her breath.

Ignoring her interruption, Momo continued, "Two days ago, one of the newer servants came back to the house after hours. I hid, of course, and my father intercepted him before he could get too far in the house, but he must have seen some evidence of my existence. The LoV came that same night..." She trailed off quietly. She didn't have to say that her father was lined up against the wall like a painting and shot. Too proud to beg for his life. Too proud to even say goodbye to her.

That part was still too painful. Like a festering wound. All she could do was swallow and push the memory away.

A heavy silence descended upon them. Like an ominous fog it rolled between them settling over her heart until a few breathes later Jirou sighed and the moment dissipated. "I'm not going to blame you for your father's actions. Even if he was a hypocrite." She added under her breath. Crossing her legs under her, the purple haired woman leaned back on her hands. "Anyways, as for me - never knew my mom, but my father was a musician. He passed a year ago. I've always lived my life as a boy so was able to skate the _League of Villains_ easy enough." Bringing up one of her hands she rubbed at her ear again, "A couple weeks ago, I had tacked onto a group that was planning to join the rebels when someone in the troupe sold us out." Her lips quirked at the end half-heartedly. "No one knew I was a girl until they got us to the slavery."

At some point during Jirou's story, Momo's eyes had widened and they must have looked like giant saucers because when Jirou turned to look at her she burst out into a raspy laugh.

"I'm sorry, you look adorable." Jirou laughed as Momo's face heated up self-consciously. "Anyways, since we can't go back we might as well stick together, ne?"

Looking into Jirou's dark eyes, full of warmth and kindness, something inside Momo softened. And, for the first time since her father's death, Momo's lips pulled into a faint smile.

* * *

Traveling was rough. Each step was like trudging through sludge. The tall pines standing sentry and the vibrant green moss and ferns dotting the forest floor like soft rolling clouds would have been enchanting and distracted Momo to no end, if she had the energy. But at that moment, the greenery felt more like visible land mines. Set on bringing her down as she swayed precariously through the landscape.

Momo's body was still unused to the outside world and her escape that morning as well as her bout of crying had left her physically and emotionally exhausted. It was only through sheer will and a streak of stubbornness that she was able to push her feet forward.

By the time they stumbled upon a small pond, sheltered underneath heavy pines, the sky had begun to darken and cast dancing shadows across the forest floor. Momo's legs shook uncontrollably at each step. Her whole body ached, like a fire torching her from the inside out to burn out a sickness. Slowly she followed Jirou under a rocky ledge and allowed herself to curl up next to the purple haired woman. It wasn't comfortable in the slightest, but with her mad race that morning and lack of sleep over the last two days the young woman was exhausted enough not to care. Slowly, she allowed her body to relax and her eyes to close.

* * *

When Momo woke it was early, the light of the rising sun had just started painting the sky pastel pinks and yellows. It was breathtakingly beautiful as streams of light bounced off the tops of the trees. At the moment however, she was far from moved. It was cold. A thick chill had set in during the night leaving moist air that permeated through the morning air and her thin gown.

She was hungry too. And her stomach rumbled angrily to remind her that she hadn't eaten since before her father's death two - three days ago now.

Momo bit her lip as she wrapped her arms around herself. Jirou was still sleeping, seemingly more accustomed to the outside weather she didn't stir as Momo sat up.

Momo envied her. Her first days in the outside world were completely different than what she could have ever imagined and she missed the comfort of her old life.

Shaking her head, Momo cleared her mind of those thoughts. Standing slowly, she stretched her arms above her head and let out a low moan. Her muscles were overly sore from yesterday's events and they ached as she stepped out into the morning. Her stomach rumbled again. _So talkative._

She'd have to find food. There was only so many days they could go without eating. Washing her face by the pond, Momo tried to recall what her father's books had said about edible plants.

Books of any kind were exceedingly rare. Even before the plague, paper books were almost non-existent, as everything had been saved online. And after the plague, when the government came to power, one of the first things they did was purge all materials they didn't approve of.

Her father had been an avid reader and had kept a small library. Most of the books had been on military tactics and survival guides. She had read every page while she hid in the attic and she concentrated on recalling every word now.

Most of what she could remember was on military strategy, but there had been a couple of passages on trapping and edible plants.

Biting her lip, Momo considered her options. With no tools or experience hunting of any kind was clearly out of the question. She'd just have to look for roots and berries.

Last night she had been to weary from her flight to do much more than keep her feet moving forward. Now, in the early morning light that trickled through the trees casting greenish-yellow hues across the pond's surface, Momo explored her surroundings with renewed determination.

Across the pond, a small creek bubbled from underground making small ripples across the surface of the water. Moss and green ferns dotted the pond bank and tall pines stood silent guard all around, creating an illusion of walled security. Momo gaped in wonder as she allowed her fingers to trail over every plant and rock in excitement as she searched for edible fauna.

In the end, her mission came up short. As enchanting as the forest was, it didn't offer much in terms of food.

Huffing, Momo resigned herself to return to Jirou when she noticed a lone tree hidden amongst the thicket of pines with orangish-red globes peeking through its leaves.

Persimmons!

Rushing over to the tree she grabbed at the lowest hanging fruit. Quickly peeling one of the orangish-red globes she took a big bite. Unripe, the juicy fruit was extremely bitter. But to Momo it tasted like the juiciest apple as she grabbed a couple more of the fruits. Her first meal as a free person. The thought sobered her as she collected some more of the orange globes in her dress and returned to the pond.

Kyouka was just beginning to stir when she arrived. Plopping down next to the purple haired woman, Momo handed her one of the unripe fruits which the other woman took gladly, peeling it with practiced ease.

They needed to come up with a plan. The tranquil pond wouldn't sustain them for long, they needed to keep moving if they wanted to live. Plucking at the moss beneath her, Momo spoke her thoughts, "I think we should keep moving..."

Jirou nodded. "I was thinking the same thing last night," the short haired woman said, taking a bite of the fruit and grimacing at the bitterness. "I'm going to go with my original plan and join the rebels." Glancing up at her through her lashes, she added, "You should come too."

Momo's eyes widened and she grasped for words. Sure the rebels had saved them yesterday when a plain looking, green haired boy had opened their cage, but all she had ever heard was that the rebels were bloodthirsty savages. Especially the one called All Might. Stories said he liked to rip people apart with his bare hands.

Jirou seemed to read her mind as she scowled, "I know what you are thinking but I don't think the rumors going through your mind are true. Remember they freed us yesterday? And I've heard that the United Army actually treats women well and even allows us to fight alongside them and choose our own husbands."

Momo doubted that, but she bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from arguing. It wasn't like they had many options. "Do you even know where they are?" She asked.

"I don't know how accurate the information is, but I heard UA has a base near old Tokyo."

Old Tokyo, one of many once bustling metropolitan cities that had gone to ruin as the remaining population had fled the pandemic and wars that followed. With no one to care for them, those who died from the sickness were left to rot where they had taken their last breaths. It was said that in some of the old cities you could walk from one end to the other stepping on only the dead.

A shiver raced up Momo's spine at the thought. That had been many, many years ago, and most likely the Earth had retaken most of the land the once thriving metropolises sat on, but she couldn't help the irrational fear that there would be ghosts haunting the abandoned cities.

Still, their options were extremely limited. They were trapped birds in a see through bird cage. And since there was no way she was going to go back to the government run distracts, that only left the rebels. Momo released a deep, shaky breath and nodded her ascent. If she wanted to be free, she would need courage.

* * *

I'm really excited for this story. I've decided to put a lot of time and work into making this good so hopefully my effort has paid off and you enjoyed it.

As always please let me know your thoughts!


	2. United Army

Thank you everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed! I really appreciate all your support.

Want to say another big thank you to my beta-reader, Tsuki Gret. ^_^

Disclaimer: Same as last chapter, I don't own any of the Boku no Hero characters.

XXXXXXX

A small smile pulled at Momo's full lips as she thought back on the last week. It had been a difficult trek through the forest, as they had struggled to find food and lacked rest, but luck had been on their side and they we're almost at the border of old Tokyo.

Momo clasped her hands behind her back as she walked. She had learned so much about the outside world in the last week. Jirou had taught her how to fish and build fires. And she had become stronger. The muscles in her legs didn't ache quite as bad at the end of each day. And a light tan had replaced her ghostly white skin giving her a healthy glow.

Even as the sky opened up in a surprise downpour, Momo's spirits couldn't be dampened. Rubble from the old world, overtaken by nature, was beginning to peak through tree branches and moss. And in the distance she could see the buildings of old Tokyo rising like branch limbs into the sky. Raising her spirits in their metal limbs even as the weather turned against them and Momo's dress was soaked through.

Glancing behind her at Jirou, Momo had to suppress a giggle. Jirou's hair was plastered to her forehead like a turtle shell, her dress clung to her body like a second skin and mud and dirt painted her body in fifty shades of brown. Momo could only assume she looked the same.

' _What a pair we make_?' Momo hid her giggle behind her hand as she turned her focus back ahead. Surely, even if they ran into someone else, the unsuspecting person would think them some kind of oni or ghost.

They had been lucky in that regard as well. Over the last two days they had begun to see increasing signs of human activity. Fires in the distance and newly broken and damaged trees. Whether they came from the LoV or rebels there was no way of knowing. Momo was just glad that they hadn't had to find out.

"Hey!" Jirou said from behind her, dragging Momo out of her musings. "Do you hear something?"

Tilting her head to the side, Momo listened. In the distance, there was a low rumble and cracking as if tree branches were breaking. Underneath her feet tiny pebbles began to shake violently, as if tremors were rumbling through the Earth.

Earthquake?

No. It felt more sinister.

Fear shot through her core and Momo turned to grab Jirou's hand as they began to flee through the forest as the road behind them crashed down in a muddy tsunami.

A mudslide.

It was right behind them. Death breathing down their necks.

A hundred thoughts raced through Momo's head but not fast enough as the muddy wave leaped at their feet.

They'd never be able to get away. "Grab a tree!" Momo yelled as she pulled Jirou to the nearest one and wrapped herself around the trunk as the mudslide crashed down the path they had just been on moments before. Crackling and roaring the demon pulled down and tossed trees as if they were sticks as he beat his way past the young women.

The currents the demon brought were strong. Up to their chest the mudslide threatened to pull them under if they showed an inch of weakness. Debris was tossed around their bodies like flying projectiles. A searing pain in her left calf had Momo hissing as she clenched her teeth to keep from crying out as something under the waves hit her.

And as soon as it started, it was over.

The raging demon was gone. Replaced by a lazy current more suited for a quiet summer afternoon as the water and mud receded to curl around her waist. It was surreal.

A knot formed in Momo's stomach as she peaked through her eyelashes at the damage. Widthwise, the majority of the devastation only covered about 20 meters but it seemed to have gone on forever as it twisted and turned around a bend as if it had a mind of its own.

A shiver raced up her spine at the thought and she turned to look at Jirou to see if the purple haired woman was hurt. Momo's heart froze as a cold descended upon her.

Jirou was gone.

"Jirou-san!" She screamed to no avail.

Her onyx eyes desperately searched for the short haired woman amongst the destruction. She wasn't far. Between the fallen trees and other debris Momo could make out her slight form caught on a larger object under the mud. She must have only been sucked away a second before the demon vanished.

"Jirou!"

Releasing her hold on the tree. Momo pushed through the unrelenting mud with all her strength. Even after the demon had vanished it gripped and pulled at her like tar. Intent on bringing her down.

Momo forced her way the last couple of meters between them. It was mere moments that lasted forever as her left leg screamed in agony at each step. It was like the hottest flames licking up her calf and scorching her down to the bone. But the fear racing through her veins as she got closer to Jirou's unresponsive body blocked her senses.

Jirou's face was pale. And Momo's heart lurched and began to speed up at the sight. Using all her will she fought to keep the panic at bay. ' _Count to seven Momo. Seven is a safe number. Now breathe and stay calm Momo. Just get her to safety. You can do it.'_

Wrapping her arms around the other woman's chest, Momo cried as needles shot through her leg as she pulled the smaller woman's dead weight through the tar like mud and the last few meters up an inclined slope to safety.

Clearing the debris out of the way, Momo laid Jirou down on the ground and collapsed down next to her. Her left leg was in searing pain and Momo looked down to assess the damage. Mud and blood mixed to flow down her leg in a steady flow. Biting her lip she wiped the brown mixture off of herself the best she could and caught her breath at the sight. The wound was worse than she had thought. A big gash cut deep into her skin and screamed at the slightest movement.

Bile rose up her throat and she swallowed over the stinging substance. She'd have to think about it later. Jirou needed her.

Turning to the purple haired girl, Momo's heart stopped. A wound from her forehead trailed blood down Jirou's face in bright red waves.

' _No! No, no no!'_

Momo couldn't breathe. She was choking on her own breath. Like icy hands wrapping around her neck cutting off all oxygen, Momo gasped for air. If only she had been stronger maybe she could have done something. Maybe she could have saved her.

Tears blurred Momo's vision and she quickly wiped them away. She needed to stay strong. Jirou wasn't dead yet.

She needed to go get help. If she could just get to old Tokyo maybe someone there could help her? It was at least a three days walk away but there was no other option. Jirou needed help.

Promising the unconscious woman that she would return as quickly as possible. Momo pushed herself up onto her weak legs and weaved through the rubble left by the monster of just moments ago the best she could. The gash on her leg was bleeding but there was nothing she could do about it except push through her pain as her blood leaked out and swirled with the mud below. Somehow in it all, Momo still had the wherewithal to mark the trees to find her way back.

It was a slow journey. Bogged down by the intense devastation left in the wake of the mudslide and her own injury. Slipping and sliding down the path the monster had just made Momo bit her lip to distract herself from the pain and prayed. They had gone through too much for her to lose Jirou because of this.

In her distress she didn't register the temperature dropping until she skidded down a ledge and came upon a frozen landscape.

Ice had covered the mud in a solid white slab, stopping the demon in its tracks. A muddy wave, that had reared up at the last second, stood frozen like a porcelain statue as if petrified by a spell. Momo covered her mouth in silent awe as light from between the storm clouds reflected off the frozen landscape, creating the illusion of crystals sparkling across a serene lake. It was the most horribly beautiful thing she had ever seen. And there was nothing natural about it.

' _What kind of power had the ability to stop nature?'_

A sudden movement through the trees distracted her from further thoughts. Ducking behind a nearby tree Momo pushed herself up against the rough bark and hoped her muddy dress would help her blend in. Whatever power that had stopped the mudslide could still be around, and she didn't want to be here when it returned.

Standing frozen, Momo let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding as two men materialized out of the forest and came to a stop in front of the ice.

Observing the destruction the men spoke in soft voices. They were too far away and with the rain, even straining, she couldn't hear what they were saying. So instead she let her eyes drift over their unique features.

They were wearing thick blue cloaks that ended at their ankles. The one with his back to her had long greenish hued hair that flowed down past his waist and tied off at the end in a bow. He was short, maybe half her height. ' _A boy?'_ He must be.

Her eyes drifted to the man standing behind him. He was tall with delicate features and a strong masculine jaw. Even from a distance Momo could tell that he was abnormally handsome.

But his most distinct feature was his hair. Half his head was a red so deep it looked like dried blood. And the other half was as white as newly fallen snow as it lay plastered to his face from the rain.

She let her gaze return to their capes and her stomach clenched as her eyes fell on the signature mouse with a scarred eye that decorated the back of their cloaks. It was the rebel symbol.

Before she could act, the boy crouched down on the forest floor and hopped in the direction they had just come from. If she wasn't so worried about Jirou she would have laughed at the absurdity of the action. Instead, Momo bit the inside of her cheek and inhaled through her nose.

It was now or never.

Moving from her hiding spot, Momo took a step towards the strange bi-colored man and froze. Apprehension shot through her veins as her eyes met steely turquoise and gray, and she realized just how precarious her situation was. He clearly was stronger, faster and unhurt. He could do anything to her and she wouldn't be able to stop him. But, he was part of the rebels and, if Jirou was right, the rebels were different? Not like she had much of a choice. He was her best chance of getting Jirou help.

In her own internal struggle, she had missed the way his own body had tensed and eyes widened a fraction as she emerged from hiding. He recovered from the shock first. His mask sliding back in place as quickly as it had slipped. Blinking away any lingering astonishment he lowered himself to the ground in a crouch and opened his palms face up in a universal non-threatening sign.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." His voice was low and even as it carried through the rain. It was very pleasing to listen to. "Are you hurt?"

Wetting her lips and clenching her fists in her soaked and muddied dress, Momo took a deep breath to settle her nerves. "Please…my friend. She needs help - "

He nodded. "Take me to her." He said, his husky voice sending sparks through her stomach, as he stood up. He was only slightly taller, but to Momo the gap felt a lot larger as he walked towards her. Taking a step back to put some distance between them, she turned and led him back towards Jirou.

She was still limping and her wound bleed down her leg leaving traces of blood in her wake. She knew he had noticed, but his expression didn't change and he left ample room between them. She was secretly grateful for that distance as she collected herself.

Following her markings, they easily followed her path back to Jirou. The purple haired woman was laying were Momo had left her. Unmoving, seemingly dead to the world.

Momo's heart twisted angrily and she fought down another panic attack as she rushed to the woman's side, worried that Jirou had stopped breathing in her absence. It was faint, but the soft rise and fall of her chest indicated she wasn't too late and Momo collapsed to the ground exhausted.

It was too much. She had just lost her father and now she was going to lose her first friend? It was too much.

The man came to kneel by her side and lightly examined Jirou's head. His fingers gently brushing the unconscious woman's bangs back as he examined her wound. "I'll have to take her back to base. We have a healer that will be able to help." He said. His voice never fluctuating just a steady low thrum. He was like that frozen wave she had seen earlier. Cold and composed and yet, somehow his calm voice was warm as it seeped through her muddled thoughts providing assurance and calming her rapidly beating heart.

A soft touch to her leg jolted her and Momo yelped more in surprise than pain as she pulled away from the calloused hand.

"Sorry," the two toned man said, mistaking her yelp for the latter. "Our healer can take care of that too." He said indicating the gash on her leg.

Strangely embarrassed, Momo turned to look at Jirou's rising and falling chest to hide the flush that had risen up her neck at his lite touch. "Thank you."

He didn't answer as they straightened. His mismatched eyes sent a strange electricity up Momo's spin and she was glad when he turned his gaze from her towards the forest.

"Wait here. I'm going to go get the others." He ordered.

Nodding Momo watched as the young man turned from her. A sudden thought bubbled through her conscious as she watched his back retreat into the woods and she cried out before she could stop herself.

"Wait!" The dual colored man stopped to look back at her. Stony turquoise and gray eyes found her own onyx ones as a pause lingered between them. His face an unreadable mask of ice as he waited for her to continue. A drop of rain water dripped from his dual colored bangs and Momo watched as it fell to hit the ground.

Feeling suddenly insecure, she clutched her palm to her chest in a familiar gesture. "I wanted to know your name..."

Something unreadable flashed behind his eyes at her request, but it was gone as quickly as it had come as he considered her in silent contemplation. Silence stretched between them and Momo thought he was going to ignore her request altogether when he stepped forward, "It's Todoroki Shoto," he informed ever so quietly.

Unfastening his cloak, Todoroki swept the cloth off his shoulders and around her own. The material was warm as it enveloped her and she clutched it gratefully around herself. Her eyes found his again and she wet her lips. "Thank you," she whispered.

He was standing close, close enough she could feel his breath fan across her face in warm puffs. A burn scar that she hadn't noticed before, marred his left eye. Juxtaposing, but hardly diminishing, his handsome features. A strange urge to say something more whispered through her but before she could embarrass herself Todoroki Shoto gave a curt nod and took a step back, slipping into the trees in the direction he had been looking. Whatever small security she had gained from his presence disappeared with him, as if it were a fleeting dream. Leaving Momo cold even with his cape wrapped around her slim shoulders.

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to steady her nerves. Momo prayed to whatever gods were listening for courage.

XXXXXXX

A couple of pages shorter than the last chapter but thought this would be an appropriate place to stop for now.

Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Rescue

Thank you everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed! I really appreciate all your support. And thank you again Tsuki for beta reading.

Disclaimer: Boku no Hero Academia is not mine. All I own is a doggo who is mad at me for going on a trip to Japan and leaving her with a pet sitter. :P

Xxxxxxx

Momo leaned into Todoroki's back. The rain had stopped earlier in the day and now a cold draft blew in from the north. Stinging her cheeks and sneaking through the blue cape that wrapped around her shoulders to make the hair on her arms stand on end.

This was all so embarrassing, she thought dejectedly. Was she really that weak that he had to carry her? And to make matters worse, while he could easily be the most handsome man she had ever seen, from his perfectly symmetrical features to his wide shoulders that cut down to a trim waist, she obviously needed work.

Momo sighed. Mud and grime from her travels matted her hair and had whittled between her nails caking her in dirt from top to bottom. She probably smelled too, she thought with increased mortification as a red flush spread across her cheeks.

Peaking between her lashes, Momo attempted to glance at the face of the man carrying her, but was disappointed when her position on his back didn't allow for it. She didn't know what she was expecting. Todoroki hadn't said anything or given any indication of discomfort since they had begun walking.

' _Is he angry?'_

Not that she would blame him if he was. He had been carrying her all afternoon. And although he hadn't shown any expression, besides passive indifference to the whole situation, he must feel this was more work than she and Jirou were worth. Momo pursed her lips as she cast her gaze to the ground.

When he had left her earlier that day, her heart had beat wildly with small palpitations of fear. She had worried that even with her markings on the trees, he wouldn't be able to find his way back.

With nothing to distract herself but to wait for the dual colored man to return, Momo had laid down next to Jirou's prone form. Wrapping them in Todoroki's blue cloak, she had kept watch for any sign of his return. But as seconds turned to minutes, without any sign of the heterochromia man, the fears she had tried to push away returned. Like a leaky faucet, they dripped into her conscious and no matter how she pushed the thoughts away, the uncertainty of the situation chilled her.

She hadn't even realized she had been tired, let alone fallen asleep, until the sound of fast approaching footsteps crashed through her conscious.

Sitting up abruptly, Momo grabbed for a weapon, but as her fingertips landed on the cold dirt beneath her frame her eyes widened in dread. The mudslide had left plenty of debris but she had cleared the area they were laying on _too_ well and there was nothing within easy reach.

' _Stupid! You're so stupid Momo!'_ She screamed at herself as a cold fear gripped her heart like icy claws digging into its prey. The noise was closing in and she didn't have the time to get up to grab a weapon. So she did all she could do, with an injured leg and no protection, she leaned over Jirou's unconscious form and hoped she could shield the woman.

It only took a few heartbeats before a flash of red and white movement through the leaves had the claws gripping her heart relaxing. And Momo breathed a sigh of relief as Todoroki came into view.

He wore the same deadpan expression that she had come to associate with him but his eyes burned from the journey. And his chest rose and fell a little more visibly underneath his blue rebel jacket that had somehow stayed neatly pressed. Momo watched as he ran a hand through the white side of his hair, pushing the strands back to open up his face in a way that had her heart racing.

"Hey…" He breathed. "Are you alright?"

Slowly sitting up, she took a deep breath to compose herself. "Yes. We're fine." She finally said, thankful that her tone stayed even.

Seemingly content with that answer, Todoroki turned his head back towards the forest and nodded. It was only then that Momo realized he had brought two others. Wearing the same ankle length blue cape as Todoroki had, the rebels slowly made their way forward at the dual colored man's silent command.

The smaller of the two was the rebel she had seen with Todoroki earlier that day. Momo's eyes widened and a small flush crept up her neck as she realized, upon closer inspection, that the rebel who she had originally thought was a boy was actually a young woman. With long greenish hued hair, a petite frame and a round face, she must be about Momo's age.

The other was a huge man, with silver like hair, and beady black eyes that shone from a face hidden by a mask. He had long arms that dangled at his side like tentacles.

Momo eyed him wearily from her position on the ground before returning her gaze questioningly to Todoroki. The dual colored man appeared to ignore her though as he slide his hands into the pockets of his uniform and cocked his head towards the green haired woman. "Asui."

Nodding, the green haired women stepped around him and towards Momo and Jirou.

She walked slightly bent and Momo prided herself on not jerking back as her onyx eyes came up to meet two large black orbs that did not belong to any human. The woman's irises were blacker than the darkest night and her round eyes took up most of her face.

' _Oni.'_ The thought resounded in Momo's head as the woman crouched down on the other side of Jirou.

"I'm Asui Tsuyu, kero." The woman spoke softly but her voice had a slight croak to it like that of a frog. "And that is Shoji Mezo," she said pointing to the tall man standing back who nodded in greeting. "And you've already met Todoroki-kun. Kero. He told us about you and your friend. It's nice to meet you…." Asui trailed off as she tilted her head and placed a finger to her chin in question.

This time Momo couldn't stop a shiver from running up her spine as the woman's strange eyes bore into her. Consuming her in endless night. Dissecting her in search of the truth. And, as if she had sipped from a potion, Momo was compelled to reply before she could stop herself. "Yaoyorozu Momo," she said quietly as she gazed into those unblinking black depths.

Even before the words had slipped past her full lips, Momo had known, from how Jirou had reacted, that telling her last name would get her in had even decided on the journey that she was going to forget her last name entirely. It wouldn't have been uncommon. Most children never knew their parents and so made up their own last names or just used their first name.

But she knew she had screwed up as soon as her name had passed her lips and she saw all three rebels visibly jerk. Suddenly all six eyes were honed in on her and a knot formed painfully in her stomach.

Xxxxxx

Todoroki watched as the woman flailed as she tried to explain the situation. He had been momentarily surprised when she had said she was a Yaoyorozu but had quickly recovered from his shock, sliding his mask of detachment back in place as he watched as Asui and Shoji tried to calm her down.

A Yaoyorozu huh? He thought as he rubbed his forefinger and thumb together. He couldn't remember ever hearing of Yaoyorozu Koutarou having taken a woman to be his wife so she must be a mistress? A slave that Yaoyorozu had tired of and decided to sell? The thought brought a cold anger to his gut and he pushed the thought away as he allowed his eyes to roam over her face.

Even filthy with mud and dirt there was no mistaking that she was beautiful. Full lips and wide cat shaped eyes gave her an innocent look that men could dream about kissing senseless. But her body was anything but innocent.

Even under that rag of a dress, sensual curves dipped and swelled at all the right places creating a body too explicit for her age...of what fifteen or sixteen?

 _She could be a spy?_

Shoto scoffed to himself and dismissed the thought as quickly as it had come. Although she seemed smart, the onyx eyed woman also seemed to wear her emotions on her sleeve. And if her blushing and fidgeting were any indication she would never be able to hide anything, let alone infiltrate U.A. Besides, if the LoV were going to send an agent, it would never be someone with the Yaoyorozu last name he decided.

Bringing his thoughts back to the situation at hand, Todoroki listened in as Asui and Shoji assured the woman that she was safe. She kept bringing her gaze back to him and Shoto had to wonder what she was thinking. Stuffing his hands back into his pockets he sighed internally. They needed to get going. It would take them the rest of the afternoon to get back to the others, or later if he allowed Yaoyorozu to walk. The wound on her calf was clearly deep and she had barely been able to keep upright when he had met her.

He had to admit though, he had been surprised that she had even had found the will to travel to find them with that wound. Many men wouldn't have been able to do it. Let alone mark the trees to lead them back to their comrades. _She's a fighter._ He thought with a small spark of admiration.

But she'd have to hold out a little while longer before they were safe. Todoroki cut into the conversation. "We better get going if we want to get to the safe house before dark."

Xxxxx

His face and posture didn't portray any impatience but Momo thought she caught a warning in his tone. Asui and Shoji must have caught it too because they both nodded their ascent without question.

As Asui rose from her position across from Momo, a cold fear coursed up her spine as a thought shot through her, "What about Jirou-san? We can't leave her!" Momo pleaded, her hand coming up to grasp the cloak wrapped around her shoulders tightly.

"Calm down, Yayorozu-chan. Of course we won't leave Jirou-chan." The frog like woman assured Momo as she held up her hands in a placating gesture. "Shoji came along to help carry her. Kero kero,"

At his name being called the huge octopus looking man stepped forward from the tree line. Momo couldn't help feeling her body stiffen until he took off his cloak, and just as Todoroki had done with her, wrapped Jirou in its warm folds. Picking up the purple haired girl he held her easily in his arms and with a slight nod of his head stood back up and walked back into the forest.

Asui turned back to Momo and focused her black eyes on the onyx eyed woman's hurt leg. Tilting her head and placing a finger to her chin she asked, "Yaoyorozu-chan, can you walk?"

"Hm," Momo nodded, "Thank you Asui-san but you don't have to worry. I'll be okay." The frog woman furrowed her brows unconvinced.

"If you are sure. Kero." Asui said. "But please let us know as soon as it becomes too painful. Kero. I wasn't able to bring anything with me but once we get to the safe house we can get it cleaned up." Asui added as she stood up and helped Momo to her feet as well.

"Thank you, I'm fine for now," Momo promised, her heartwarming as she gave the green haired woman a small, warm smile. "Don't worry."

Before Asui could say more, a sudden presence by her side startled Momo and a small gasp escaped her full lips as Todoroki's hand wrapped around her upper arm to steady her. She hadn't even seen him move.

"Asui, go scout ahead. I'll catch up with Yaoyorozu."

The frog like woman looked to Todoroki and nodded. Giving Momo a gentle squeeze on her arm, the frog like woman crouched on the ground and hopped after Shoji.

As the frog woman disappeared into the trees Momo turned her attention back to the dual colored man who appeared to be studying her.

 _'Was he angry?'_ The heterochromia man hadn't said anything since she had given her name. And as his eyes bore into her, the urge to shy away from the intensity of their dual colored depths reverberated through her. But a small string of pride welled up inside her and, determined not to show weakness, Momo straightened to her full height and raised her chin in determination as her gaze met his.

Something flashed behind his eyes at the action and his lips twitched slightly, whether in amusement or disapproval she didn't know as his mask slide back in place. But he must have come to a conclusion about her as he gently let go of her arm and turned around to crouch on the forest floor. "I'll carry you."

' _What?'_ Out of everything to come out of his mouth that was what she had least expected. It took Momo a minute to process his words but when she did, Momo's face burst into flames. She may have lost weight over the last week but she wasn't light. And she had already inconvenienced them enough as it was, she couldn't accept his offer. "It's okay, Todoroki-san! I appreciate the offer but I'm alright. You don't have to worry about me."

The man looked up at her from his place on the ground and huffed. "Don't be ridiculous. You can barely walk." He had a valid point, but a small string of stubbornness wouldn't let her accept his offer so easily. She had already inconvenienced them enough for the day, having him carry her would just be another strike at her pride.

A soft poke to her wounded leg had her hissing and pulling away. "Sorry." The dual colored man said. His voice didn't fluctuate in tenor but Momo couldn't help imagining that he sounded proud at proving her wrong.

Still, Momo couldn't help ducking her head and casting her gaze to the side as her hand came to rest upon her breast. "I…I don't want to inconvenience you."

The man sighed and stood up. A sudden arm encircled her waist and a small "eep" issued from her lips as Todoroki threw her over his shoulder as if she were a bag of rice.

It took a moment for Momo to register the action before her face burst into color as her torso hung over the dual colored man's shoulder. Strong arms circled her waist to hold her in place as she wiggled in his grip. "Todoroki-san put me down right now! This is so embarrassing! I can walk!" The man in question just ignored her and her struggles to be released as he turned to follow after his two companions.

"Please Todoroki-san! I promise I'm okay!" She cried as she hid her face behind her hands. "Okay! I'll ride on your back! Just not this way!" She finally cried in desperation. Seemingly satisfied with her admittance of defeat, the dual colored man stopped and lifted the woman from his shoulder. A red flush still consumed her face as she was placed gently on the ground but as he turned around, Momo obediently climbed onto the man's back.

That had been hours ago, and now as the night crept closer, a cold chill settled on the ruins of old Tokyo. Momo tightened her hold on Todoroki's shoulders and leaned a little further into the warmth of his back. The heterochromia man was unnaturally warm. Especially his left side. Or maybe that was just her imagination? Men were supposed to have a higher internal body temperature than women. She probably was just imagining that he was hotter to the touch because she was so cold.

Casting her gaze to the side, Momo watched the rubble that had just looked like abnormal stones at the start of the day begin to take shape.

The road they now walked along was dotted with broken stone walls and rooftop shingles, all pointing towards the old city like sign posts. Doors and windows had been blown out of the few remaining houses that stood as relics to the past. They had not seen any dead bodies but Momo kept herself from looking to closely at the tall grass covering the road as Todoroki navigated the ruins just to ensure she wouldn't jinx herself.

As the moon rose higher in the sky, Momo's eyes were beginning to involuntary close when they finally came to a stop in front of a dilapidated house. The place almost blended in with all the other decaying houses except there was a door to the front that wasn't molding and covered in weeds. And what appeared to be actual glass sat in the windows.

'Bang!'

The loud crack of the front door slamming open startled Momo and she couldn't stop herself from ducking behind the dual colored man for protection as she peeked over his shoulder to see what had caused the disturbance in the quiet evening air.

Standing in the doorway was a small boy with giant grape like hair. He wore the same blue uniform as the three she was with and none of the rebels seemed surprised by the small boy's sudden appearance. Looking at the purple haired woman in Shoji's arms the small boy's lips twisted down into a deep frown.

"Shoji what's that?! I thought you were bringing back women! Not some damn -" His last words were cut off as an impossibly long tongue shot out of Asui's mouth and whipped the purple haired boy across the face.

Momo gasped. What had just happened? She must be touched in the head? No one had a tongue that long. She must be half asleep? Or was Asui really an oni?

The question was on the tip of her tongue when Todoroki's low voice reverberated through her. "Oi. Let go." In her surprise, Momo hadn't even realized how tightly she was holding on to the heterochromia man until his hand came up and tugged lightly at her hand digging into his shoulder blade.

"Sorry" she mumbled awkwardly as he released his hold on her legs and she slipped down to the ground. Quickly stepping back to give him space, she clasped her hands in front of herself nervously as the man stretched and cracked his neck.

Her gaze focused in on the back of his once pristine uniform now streaked in mud. Blood soaked his pant leg where her calf had sat. Momo's face burned and she bit her lip in embarrassment and regret at seeing such nice cloth stained.

A small, warm hand touched the small of her back before she could say anything, "Yaoyorozu-chan, come inside. You'll feel better once you're clean and we can look at your leg." Said the frog like woman. Shoji was already making his way through the door and Momo nodded mutely as she watched him disappear inside. She wanted to ask Asui about what had just happened but she had waited too long. And now the question died awkwardly on her tongue as Asui's arm wrapped around Momo's waist and she lead her past the small boy that was leering at her strangely and into the house.

The room was sparse but surprisingly habitable considering the outside of the house looked like it would fall down any minute. Two plain looking couches rested by the window and there was a small kitchen with a dining table set further back where a staircase led to a second floor.

Momo watched Shoji gently place Jirou on the farthest of the couches. "Sorry, all the rooms upstairs are taken. Kero. There were quite a few soldiers injured in the mudslide." Asui said as she led Momo towards the stairs.

"There were others in the area besides us?!" Momo asked surprised, her eyes coming back to focus in on the frog like woman.

"Kero." Asui nodded solemnly as she helped Momo up the stairs.

A movement through the first door at the top of the stairs caught Momo's attention and she stiffened. A man with spiky black hair hovered over bandaged figures laying on two twin sized beds. Cloth that had been used as impromptu bandages littered the floor in a sea of red and white. Deja Vu washed over her as the tang of blood and medicine permeated the air and the groans of injured and dying men echoed through her bones.

A soft touch to her back jerked Momo back to attention. "This way to the bathroom kero…" Asui said softly as she guided Momo from the scene.

Momo brought her hand up to her chest as her heart squeezed uncomfortably at the sight. How had she not noticed? She had traveled up and down the destruction the mudslide had left and had not seen a single sign of human life. Could a mudslide really be that strong that it could destroy any trace of human activity?

A coldness twisted in her gut as the memory of the muddy demon replayed in her head. It had moved like it had a mind of its own as it crashed down behind them and then twisted through the forest. At the time, it had only been a passing thought that the mudslide seemed misplaced. But now, as the memory reverberated in her head, drowning out all other thoughts Momo clenched her hand a little closer to her chest and bit the inside of her check to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"Asui-san," The frog like woman looked up into Momo's face. Her dark eyes questioning as she waited for Momo to continue.

"Was the mudslide… natural?" Momo's voice was soft and she could barely hear her own words but, unable to stop, quickly added. "What I mean, it's not the rainy season. And it wasn't like it had been raining for so long to make the ground cave? It also curved strangely instead of going in a straight path. I don't know if I'm making sense. Sorry." Momo said in a flourish of words as her gaze focused on an invisible point on the door. "Never mind. I must be tired." Momo ended as she fidgeted under her own thoughts.

"You're right."

Momo sucked in a sharp breath as the green haired woman confirmed her theory. "The mudslide was man-made or better said, quirk made. Kero."

"Quirk made?"

"Hm. Humans that have been modified to be able to harness nature or have extra strength kero."

"Is that how you can stretch your tongue?" Momo asked intensely curious despite the cold that closed around her heart at the thought.

"Kero." Asui nodded. "We are called quirked. But let's get you cleaned up and after I promise I will answer your questions. Kero kero."

Xxxxxxx

Chapter 3 complete. I know not a lot happened in this chapter but next will have more Momo and Shoto interaction. I told you it was a slow burn!

Have a good Thanksgiving!


	4. Fireflies and Small Talks

AAAAAAAAND I'm back! Sorry it took so long. A lot has happened these last two months: I went on a huge trip to Asia, where I got engaged, had a surprise Chinese wedding thrown by my future in-laws (that neither me nor my fiancé knew about beforehand), and then came back to the States and moved into a new place. On top of all that, I went and rewrote this chapter 4 times after writing 'Masquerade'. So I'm kind of surprised myself that I got this done. Haha.

Also, I want to say a big thank you to my former beta reader, Tsuki Gret for correcting the first three chapters of this story. I really appreciate your support and hope life calms down for you soon. With that said, I am looking for a new beta reader if anyone has a suggestion. :)

As always, thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed.

Anyways, I'll stop stalling. Onto chapter 4!

Disclaimer: Wish as I might, I don't own Boku no Hero. I just own this story.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The room was still warm from her bath. Tendrils of steam danced off of her bare skin and the tiled floor to wrap through the small confines of the bathroom like an early morning mist.

Hugging the towel closer to her chest, Momo glanced down at the green haired woman wrapping a makeshift bandage around her calf.

"Alright all done." Asui Tsuyu said securing the cloth with one final knot. "How does it feel, kero?" She asked sitting back on her heels and looking up at Momo expectantly.

Momo lightly skimmed her fingers over the bandage, letting out a hushed breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. The wound still stung from the disinfectant, like a lingering burn it tingled along her senses. But the makeshift bandage, made out of old bed sheets, was excellently wrapped and would hold.

Momo gave a small nod. "Thank you, Asui-san." The dark haired woman said gratefully.

The frog like woman's lips stretched into a warm smile. "Call me Tsuyu-chan." She said, pushing up from the floor in one clean movement. "We're friends now, kero." She said matter-of-factly.

Warmth spread through Momo's heart at the word. "Thank you Tsssuyu-san." She mumbled, darting her eyes down to her lap.

Asui giggled lightly. "Take your time, kero." The frog like woman said, helping Momo shift from the stool and down to the bathroom floor.

Pivoting at the waist, the onyx eyed woman's gaze followed Asui. "In that case, please call me Momo…" Yaoyorozu replied hurriedly, as Asui grabbed a hairbrush from a small wicker basket by the door and positioned herself behind Momo on the small wooden stool.

Asui hummed in acknowledgment, "It's nice to meet you Momo-chan." She joked, picking up the loose strands of Momo's long obsidian hair and beginning her task of untangling the black mass.

Momo ducked her head, a slight flush working its way up her neck. Asui Tsuyu had been kind to her. Overly so, Momo thought as she remembered how the frog like woman had helped her clean the dirt and blood off of herself from the mudslide.

In fact, all the rebels had been more than compassionate. Never hitting or scolding her. They treated her better than what a woman could ever hope for, could ever expect. Better than what she deserved being the daughter of Yaoyorozu Koutarou.

Momo frowned as she traced a finger over the small square tiles of the bathroom floor. Could she really trust them? Women were exceedingly valuable. And she had to admit she was still too naive to the workings of the world to know when she was being played.

Could they be tricking her? Luring her back to their base with soft words and kind gestures?

A coldness formed itself in the pit of her stomach and twisted like a knife at the thought.

Her woman's intuition told her that she could trust them, but she hadn't had enough practice to know if she could listen to that small voice inside of her heart that beat like a new life.

"Is everything okay Momo-chan? I'm not hurting you am I, kero?" Asui croaked from behind her bringing Momo back to attention.

Momo shook her head. "No. I'm okay. Just thinking." She said hugging her knees closer to her chest. It wasn't like she had many options.

Momo bit her bottom lip as she considered asking Tsuyu-san. Unlike her frog like appearance, the green haired woman seemed genuinely warm, rational. Perhaps she would tell Momo the truth if she asked?

Momo took a deep breath to steady her suddenly tense nerves, "Jirou-san told me that women on the United Army side are free, that you can choose your own life?" She asked tentatively. "Is…is that really true?"

The brush stopped in her hair.

Momo sucked in a deep breath and waited, with growing unease, as the frog like woman stilled her actions.

"To a certain degree, kero." Asui began slowly, thoughtfully, resuming her task. Slowly, Momo's shoulders relaxed at the feel of the brush. "Women aren't forced into slavery but, if you aren't in the army, there aren't many options."

Momo frowned, and turned her head to look up at the green haired woman on the stool. "I thought things were different in the United Army…"

Asui smiled slightly. "Just because men want to overthrow the current government doesn't mean they all want women to be equal." She said, running the brush methodically through the ends of Momo's long hair as Yaoyorozu turned back around.

"So why do you fight for them?" Momo asked, biting her bottom lip.

"Well, there are different sects in the army just like in anything," Asui commented. "And the person I support believes in women's equality and wants to bring that to a reality."

A small smile pulled at Momo's lips. The thought that there were men who thought of women as more than just an object for their desires warmed her. Placating some of her fears, if only slightly.

Momo twisted her fingers in her lap. Trying to stomp out any excitement bubbling up within her at the woman's words. "So, is it true? Can we choose our own husbands then?"

The pull of the hairbrush stopped again. "I'm sorry Momo-chan, but I won't lie." Asui croaked softly, "It's not a bad as under the LoV, women aren't forced into brothels or anything, but if you aren't in the army, the leaders will arrange a marriage for you, kero."

' _How was that not slavery?'_

Momo cast her gaze to the floor and blinked back the sudden sting of tears as her smile melted like ice on a sunny day. She had expected Jirou's information was false, but hearing the truth out loud hurt more than she had expected.

Momo wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. "Is that why you joined the rebel army?" she asked, swallowing over an uncomfortable lump in her throat.

"Partly. But I also couldn't stand losing any more precious people when I knew I could do something to help." Asui said behind her as she tied Momo's hair high up on her head. "There all done." She said with a wide smile that Momo couldn't help returning shyly as she turned to look up at the frog like woman.

"Thank you." Momo whispered again tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "And I'm sorry for all my questions."

The frog like woman hummed, shaking her head. "Don't worry Momo-chan." She said raising her hands up in a placating gesture as she stood up. "It's good that you ask now, kero."

Momo tilted her head as she watched the frog like woman put the hairbrush away and begin looking through a pile of clothes. "What about on your team, Tsuyu-san? Do they believe women should be free?" Momo asked tentatively, hopefully, as the memory of Todoroki wrapping his cloak around her flashed through her mind.

Asui paused in her search to lift a finger to her chin in thought. "Most range in their beliefs, the only two who I know support Midoriya-kun fully are Todoroki-kun and Shoji-kun, kero." She replied, as she returned to look at the pile of clothes. "I support Midoriya-kun too." She added as she pulled out a blue set.

"Is Midoriya-san one of UA's leaders?" Momo asked with a slight tilt of her head as she watched Asui shake the uniform out and inspect it for damage.

Satisfied that there were no holes in the cloth, Asui hummed in acknowledgment. "Midoriya-kun is the next leader of the sect that believes in women's equality," she clarified as she gave the outfit a quick shake. A small pink tongue slipping out of the side of her mouth as she finished her task.

Carefully, Momo pushed herself up off the floor to stand next to green haired woman.

"Kero." Asui said holding out the blue UA uniform to her. "Try these on. Momo-chan."

Momo blinked once before raising a brow in question. "But that's the rebel uniform?" she asked confused.

"Unfortunately, we don't have any other clothes here." The frog like girl smiled sympathetically. "Only soldiers use this house. Kero." She explained as Momo tentatively took the uniform.

Momo frowned down at the signature blue uniform in her hands. The material was thicker than what she was used to but she supposed it would keep her warm. Momo turned her gaze back to Asui as a bashful look worked its way across her face. "I've…I've never worn pants before." She mumbled softly.

The green haired woman's smile widened. "There's a first for everything."

Momo let out a soft sigh. She had dealt with a lot of 'firsts' these last few days but kept her tongue as Asui helped her into the blue military uniform.

The blue cargo pants fit snuggly. Accentuating her slim waist before rolling over her hips and down to her ankles. It felt strange, but wasn't uncomfortable. However, the blue military jacket seemed a size too small, despite what Asui said about it being the correct fit.

Momo rolled her shoulders back experimentally as she followed Asui out of the bathroom, past the now closed door with the injured men, and back downstairs to the living room. The jacket pulled restrictively across her chest at the movement making Momo frown. She felt silly, like an imposter in the cleanly pressed UA outfit. And couldn't stop from fretfully tugging on the sleeves of her new jacket self-consciously.

Distracted by her own thoughts she was slow to notice two big eyes enlarge at her entrance.

"Damn! You're hot!" Came a high pitched cry from the dining room table. Startled, Momo's head jerked up in surprise and she took a tentative step back as two hungry eyes ate in her form. It was the same small boy she had seen when she had first arrived. He had looked at her strangely then, but now, his large, black eyes were openly ogling her and the look in them sent a shiver up Momo's spine.

"Mineta-kun stop staring. Kero." Asui Tsuyu croaked as she stepped in front of Momo protectively.

"How can I not look!?" The young teen all but yelled as he stood up abruptly on his chair, nearly knocking over his bowl in his rush. He was so short it barely made a difference whether he was sitting or standing but with the bit of rice still stuck to his cheek, Momo couldn't help but think he looked more like a child than a young man. "Have you ever seen such heavenly boobs!? I can't be called a man if my little Mineta didn't get excited at seeing those big globes!" He exclaimed as he grabbed himself suggestively.

Momo made a noise of unease in the back of her throat as she darted her eyes down to the floor. She could feel those eyes, just as easily as any physical contact, as they openly gawked at her.

It made Momo feel exposed and she resisted the urge to cover her chest self-consciously.

She was luckily saved from having to reply as Asui's long tongue was quick to shoot out and reprimand the teen for his lewd actions by hitting him across the face.

"Just ignore Mineta-kun." Came a low voice from the opposite side of the table from the purple haired teen. Momo looked up.

The man that had spoken had shoulder length blonde hair that looked soft to the touch but, with a nose too big for his face and razor sharp teeth, he would never be considered good looking. He appeared older than the other UA members she had met.

"I'm Sagara Akito." He said, "It's nice to meet you Yaoyorozu-san." He smirked, his sharp teeth poking out from behind his lips as he smiled in a look that didn't match his amiable tone.

Something about those sharp teeth made Momo uncomfortable, but pushing back her fear Momo took a small breathe and bowed low to the older man. "It's nice to meet you Sagara-san. I'm Yaoyorozu Momo." She said as she summoned all the poise her father had raised her with.

"Ha, at least she has good manners." Sagara said to someone behind her. Blinking Momo turned to look behind her and her heart nearly skipped a beat.

Standing in the kitchen, eyes observing her, nigh indifferent was Todoroki Shouto.

"Oh." He said, his dual colored eyes watching her detachedly as he walked into the room. He had on a fresh set of the signature, blue, military pants, but had discarded his stained UA jacket of earlier in favor of only a white undershirt, leaving his arms bare to the night air.

Skin stretched tight over lean muscles that rippled as he stuffed his hands into his pants pockets as he looked her over. "The outfit, it suits you." He said casually.

There was no heat in his heterochromia gaze, and yet Momo felt her cheeks warm. "Thank you," she mumbled fiddling with the edge of her jacket sleeve, as the dual colored man brushed past her and up the stairs without a second glance her way.

Momo watched his back disappear. He was such an enigma. He gave off an aura of cold intimidation but, his actions and words hadn't been anything but kind…

"That's what I was saying!" Came a loud cry breaking through Momo's thoughts. "Why can Todoroki get away with complimenting a woman but I get smacked?!" Cried the grape haired boy in indignation.

"That's because your comments are crass, kero." Asui said to the frowning grape haired boy who had retaken his seat at the table. Turning to Momo she added in a softer voice, "There's curry if you think you can handle it?"

The mention of food had Momo's ears perking up, banishing all thoughts of moments prior, as the idea of a warm meal filled her thoughts, and her stomach eagerly answered for her.

XXXXXXXX

"Todoroki, it's your turn," Shouto propped himself up on one arm and nodded. The room was dark, but he knew the octopus like man had heard him as Shoji moved out of the doorway and a faint light streamed into the room.

Pushing himself to the side of the bed, Shouto pulled on his boots silently. It was late, probably close to two he guessed. He hadn't slept. Not truly anyways. It had been a long time since he had known true sleep, he thought standing up. And with catlike grace, maneuvered his way around Mineta's and Sagara's sleeping figures and towards the dimly lit hall.

Closing the door behind himself without a sound, Shouto padded down the hallway and the stairs to the common area below. The living room was dark save for one corner light flickering like a fading star across the couches and two sleeping women. Jirou Kyouka was sprawled across the far couch, where Shoji had laid her earlier. At her side sat Yaoyorozu evidently having fallen asleep keeping watch over the purple haired woman. One pale hand reaching out to grasp the hand of the unconscious woman.

Shouto came to a stop next to the couch and looked down at the pair. Someone, probably the onyx eyed woman and Asui, had cleaned the mud and blood off of the purple haired woman. She was still unconscious but her steady breathing told Shouto that she'd make it.

He dragged his gaze back to the woman sitting on the floor. She hadn't stirred at his approach and Shouto snorted softly. A UA soldier would never let their guard down like that. It would mean death to be caught outside of the city sleeping so soundly, but…she wasn't a soldier he reminded himself.

He pinched the area between his eyes.

He had been at this for too long.

"Oi." He said nudging the woman with his boot until her eyes fluttered open "Go upstairs and get some rest."

The woman straightened at his voice and sleepily rubbed at her eyes, shaking her head. "I can't." She whispered her voice husky from sleep. It was sweet as it curled through the room like cinnamon. "I'm not going to leave Jirou-san." She said looking up at him.

Shouto stared into those dark eyes. So full of trust and innocence. It was easy to see she was intelligent but, there was also a naivety to her that made her vulnerable. She'd be an easy target for the men back in the city. Shouto sighed. "Suit yourself." He mumbled indifferently as he walked past her and towards the window.

Clouds had rolled in earlier that night blocking out the stars entirely and casting the ruins in thick darkness. Shouto pushed the window open a half inch and closed his eyes as he extended his senses.

The soft buzz of insects and rustling leaves played off of each other in a nighttime chorus. There was a slight dampness hanging in the air from the rain earlier that day but otherwise the night was silent.

"Todoroki-san?" a soft voice inquired from behind him.

Shouto opened his eyes slowly, taking a moment to inhale a slow, deliberate breath before turning to look at the woman expectantly.

A swirl of emotion clouded her onyx eyes before she lowered her lashes uncertainty and, using the couch as leverage, pushed herself up onto shaky legs. Shouto watched her detachedly from his position by the window as she straightened and smoothed out the wrinkles in her jacket.

Biting her bottom lip, Yaoyorozu clutched a hand to her heart as her eyes finally flickered up to his. "Thank you," she said quietly.

Shouto stared at her. "For what?" He asked indifferently, slipping his left hand into his pants pocket as he waited for her to elaborate.

"For saving Jirou-san and myself." She said, pushing a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

Todoroki sighed internally. "I didn't do anything." He said evenly.

"That's not true!" She exclaimed taking a hesitant step forward, "Without you I don't think either Jirou-san or myself would have made it." She said, "I'm in your debt…" she trailed off hesitantly, a small, shy smile gracing her lips.

Shouto considered her for a moment before averting his gaze. "Sure." He said, leaning back against the window.

The woman shifted slightly, and Shouto watched as her gaze dropped to the floor, her right hand coming up to grasp her other arm. A look of uncertainty clouding her eyes before melding into a look of contemplation.

Shouto watched as emotions played across her expressive face like an old movie. Unedited. Raw. Everything he was taught not to be.

Slowly she lifted her gaze, a small pink tongue escaping her full lips to wet her bottom lip. And Shouto watched as a thought danced through those onyx eyes. She looked like she wanted to say something, but as she opened her mouth her eyes fell on something past Shouto's right shoulder and a low gasp escaped her lips in surprise instead.

Shouto swiveled, his eyes darting out the window in search of what had caused her alarm. His heartbeat speeding up, as adrenaline shot, like a drug, through his blood. The air freezing over as his quirk activated unconsciously, as he readied himself to fight.

But, there was nothing.

Holding his breath, Shouto listened for anything abnormal in the dark ruins. But the only sound he could hear were the soft little breathes from the woman behind him.

Gradually, Shouto let his body relax. Dropping his hand, he turned and scowled at Yaoyorozu, but she wasn't paying attention as her gaze continued to peer out the glass window entranced. Her mouth open in a small 'o' and a hand clenched into a tight fist in front of her heart.

"What is it?" He demanded, startling the woman who quickly darted her eyes to meet his.

"What are those?" She whispered fearfully.

"What?" He asked, silently commanding her to further explain.

"The flickering lights." She said pointing to the window.

Shouto's brows drew together as he turned to look where she was pointing. There was nothing.

Then he saw them. Small pin pricks of light dancing across the darkened ruins of old Tokyo.

Fireflies.

A silent, dry laugh almost bubbled up his throat but he contented himself with a small snort. "They're fireflies." He said turning back to the woman who had inched forward to stand hesitantly at the edge of the other side of the window.

She shook her head. "I've only read about them in books…" She trailed off.

A small tic pulled at Shouto's lips at her response and he exhaled. "It's pretty late in the season for them to be out. Usually they're only around during the summer."

"I…I thought…never mind" She said quietly to herself, wincing. Bringing a hand up, she began to rub at her temples.

Shouto raised a brow. "What?"

"Ugh. Nothing." she mumbled shaking her head, "I must be tired."

Shouto frowned. "Go to bed." He commanded leaning back against the wall as he watched her from under hooded eyes. "A car will be here in the morning to pick us up." He said sliding his hands into his pockets.

"No." She said determinedly as she straightened her back. "I want to be here when Jirou wakes up."

He snorted. "It's not going to do any good if you wear yourself out."

She nodded, but made no indication of moving from her spot as she continued to rub at her temples.

Shouto sighed, a small frown pulling at his lips. She was a mystery. One minute, poised, determined, self-reliant and then the next; weak and unsure. They still knew nothing about Yaoyorozu Momo, besides her name.

Shouto studied the obsidian haired woman for a minute longer as she gently leaned against the opposite wall. "So what were you? Yaoyorozu's mistress?" he asked cutting straight to the point and making the woman jump slightly.

The woman turned to look at him. A flash of indignation lighting behind her eyes for an instant before simmering down. It was the same fire he had seen in her when they had first met. The sight of which almost had a smirk pulling at his lips. "No...I wasn't." She muttered affronted. "Father didn't have any slaves." She added on as an afterthought.

"Father?" Shouto asked surprised, his eyes widening a slight fraction that was unnoticeable in the dim lighting.

The onyx eyed woman nodded.

"I see." he commented tonelessly. _'I guess every family has their secrets.'_ He thought mirthlessly.

"The LoV found out about me and took me to be sold off." She continued to explain. "One of your rebels, a plain looking man with messy, green hair, broke the cage for us." She said twisting her fingers together in front of her.

' _Midoriya,'_ Shouto thought silently. The green haired boy was always sticking his neck out. "What happened to Yaoyorozu Koutarou?" he asked bluntly.

Yaoyorozu's lips thinned. "He's dead." She said softly, her lashes lowering over her eyes, recalling the incident.

Shouto's brows rose at the news. The spies in the capital were good, but he hadn't heard anything about Yaoyorozu being taken out.

This could turn the tides of the war….

"May I ask a question?" She asked quietly, looking up at him from under long lashes.

Shouto nodded, pushing away his thoughts for the time being. There would be plenty of time to strategize how Yaoyorozu's death could impact the war effort once he got back to base.

"Would you tell me about quirks?" she asked.

Shouto blinked and shrugged one shoulder as he pocketed his hands. "What about them?"

Pushing a stray bang behind her ear, Yaoyorozu tilted her head. "What does it mean and how do you get to be quirked?"

Shouto studied the onyx eyed woman for a moment before tilting his head to look out the window. "To be 'quirked' is to be modified." He began slowly. "Only top soldiers, both academically and physically, are eligible to undergo the procedure."

"Is there a reason for that?" She asked, "Don't you want as many fighters as you can get?"

"No." He stated firmly. "It's expensive both in cost of human and financial capital." He said looking back at her.

Momo turned slightly to get a better look at the dual colored man's face. She was confused. "What do you mean? Cost of human capital?" she asked and watched as Todoroki's eyes seemed to narrow at her words.

"There's a lot of casualties. About half of all applicants die during or after the procedure when their body rejects the DNA coding." He said, his lips pulling down into a barely noticeable frown.

Momo's eyes widened, "That's so high!" she exclaimed, hand coming up to clutch in front of her heart.

Shouto gave a half shrug. "The technology to quirk individuals was developed long ago. Before the plague. But scientist, from either side, haven't figured out how to improve the process."

Momo bit her bottom lip. "Why would anyone subject themselves to it then?" She asked softly.

The sides of Shouto's mouth pulled down into a scowl. "You don't always have a choice…" he growled evasively. Ending the line of questioning.

Momo leaned back against the window ledge, and let her eyes stray back towards the flickering lights outside the window. Choices…

If even Todoroki-san was subject to the will of others, what chance did she realistically have of creating her own future?

No.

That wasn't true. She did have a choice. She choose to run when the plain looking man opened her prison, and she choose to seek out the rebels. She didn't know how her choices would turn out, but they were her own. Even if she was forced to marry a man chosen for her by the UA leaders, it was her choice whether or not to be happy in that arrangement.

"Todoroki-san," she began as his eyes shifted back to her. "We always have a choice." She said with a small smile. "We just need to find the courage to make it."

The man's expression didn't change as he regarded her silently. And Momo felt her smile drop, as his piercing blue and gray eye continued to stare at her stonily before turning away.

Momo bit her lip, chewing on the soft flesh. What was she thinking lecturing him? He had been so kind to her and was even one of the few men who supported women, and here she was talking so freely to him...as if she knew anything.

Momo sighed and let her head rest against the wall, there was still so much she didn't know. And it was still hard to imagine that a single person could be modified to the point that they could create or stop a mudslide…Momo blinked.

Was Todoroki the one who had stopped the mudslide? The thought terrified and awed her at the same time.

Chewing the inside of her cheek, Momo turned her gaze back towards the heterochromatic man. "Todoroki-san, are all the members on your team quirked?" She asked.

The man's dual colored eyes turned back to her, his blue eye shining brightly in the dim lighting. "Yeah," he replied.

Momo tilted her head slightly. "Tsuyu-san has a frog like quirk, and Shoji-san seems to have a strength quirk..." She spoke quietly to herself, her right hand coming up to lightly rest against her bottom lip in thought as she tried to discern what power each team member had.

"Close," Todoroki said, interrupting her thoughts. Blinking, Momo's gaze cleared and she dropped her hand as he continued. "Shoji is more like an octopus, he has heightened senses besides great strength, and can grow and detach his arms like an octopus." He explained.

Momo's eyes widened. "Is that even possible? I guess it is, if Tsuyu-san is able to do things a frog can do, it makes sense others would be able to harness whatever power they are modified with." She rambled as her mind wrapped around the notion. Pausing her thoughts, Momo looked back at Todoroki. "If you don't mind me asking, what are everyone's quirks?" She asked softly. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She added on hesitantly, as the man let a pause pulse between them.

Finally, when the silence seemed to have stretched on forever and Momo felt herself begin to fidget nervously, the man sighed. "Mineta can detach his hair to stick on things, Sagara is fused with a shark, and Saito can make bombs from his spit." He commented softly. His low voice carrying in the quiet room.

Momo frowned slightly. The thought that the grape haired teen who had ogled her without restraint had a power, that he was chosen out of all the rebels to be a quirk member, didn't seem to fit with her image of him. He was too short and seemed the complete opposite of athletic.

Momo quietly exhaled. "This may be rude to ask," she began, casting her gaze to the floor as she twiddled with the sleeve of her jacket, "How'd Mineta-kun become a Quirk member? He...doesn't seem to fit." She trailed off.

The edge of Todoroki's lips pulled upwards, in what might be considered a faint smirk. "He's actually a lot smarter than he appears. He's one of the best strategists we have when he puts his mind to it," he replied.

Momo frowned skeptical of Todoroki's answer but having nothing to say against it let the subject drop.

"And you…"

"What about me?"

"What kind of quirk do you have?" she asked, softly.

"I can create fire and ice."

A cold tinge ran up Momo's spine at the memory of the frozen landscape and the realization that she had been right. It was the aloof man, the one who had saved her, that had stopped the mudslide as if it had been nothing.

"May I see?" She asked tentatively.

Todoroki studied her for a moment before raising his right hand and allowing the familiar feeling of icy coldness to run down his arm as his quirk activated. The air around him immediately dropped in temperature as small ice crystals jutted upwards from his upturned palm.

Momo let out a small gasp, a small pink tongue escaping her mouth to wet her bottom lip.

"It's beautiful" she breathed moving closer. The ice sparkled like crystal gemstones in the dim lighting.

Tentatively, she reached a hand out to touch one, but Todoroki closed his fist before she could complete the action. His eyes narrowing in a frightening quick movement that had Momo's stomach dropping. And, before she could grasp the situation, Momo felt a force push her back. Sending her skidding across the hardwood floor to hit the far wall with a painful yelp, as a loud crash resounded through the room. Dust and debris whirled through the air like a whirlwind encasing the living room in complete darkness as the one flickering light ruptured with a loud burst.

Momo lay where she had fallen. Her back throbbing in pain from the harsh contact with the wall. She'd definitely be bruised, she thought momentarily, as she blinked through the smoke to clear her vision. A heavy gray smoke hung in the room, like a dark smog it choked the air from Momo's lungs and stung her eyes. Coughing, Momo slowly pushed up onto one forearm, and looked to Todoroki in question.

But as the dust settled, Momo's eyes widened in horror. Standing where Todoroki had been was a demon.

XXXXXX

Four rewrites later you get this! I'm actually really happy with how this turned out, even though this chapter never got beta read. I'd love to know your thoughts if you enjoyed it any feedback or corrections are always appreciated.

Also, like I said in my notes up top, if anyone knows of someone or wants to volunteer to beta read future chapters I'd be most grateful! :) Stay tuned for next chapter, it will be action packed!


	5. Nomu

Here we go, chapter 5!

Big shout out to my new beta readers, Emberstork and The Moxie Fox! Thank you both for taking the time to beta my work!

Standard disclaimer, the story line is mine but the characters are Horikoshi's.

XXXXX

As the dust settled, Momo's eyes widened in horror. Standing where Todoroki had been just a few moments ago, was a demon.

XXXXX

There was nothing natural born about it.

A purple visor was wrapped around its partially exposed brain, covering the demon's eyes. Connected to it was a silver mouth bite that gagged its grunts while its head swayed from side to side as it crept into the room.

But it was the decaying green flesh, stretched taut over bulging muscles, and the six arms protruding from the demon's back that had Momo's heart beating in spastic bursts and sent uncontrollable quivers down her limbs. Distantly, she registered the feeling of perspiration beginning to bead her forehead as her eyes trailed shakily down those lanky arms to land on the chainsaws where the creature's hands should have been.

Frantically, Momo clamped a hand over her mouth to hold back a terrified scream that threatened to bubble up her throat at the sight of those weapons reflecting in the moonlight like silvery teeth.

The small act was enough to attract the monster's attention and the demon turned slowly, methodically at the sound of her movement, its chainsaws whirling to life with a deafening roar.

It took one step forward and the first chainsaw came down to cut cleanly through the air as the creature swung its arms blindly, hoping to bury those fatal blades into her soft flesh.

' _I need to move!'_ She urged herself. ' _Think Momo! Think! It can't see…'_

Scrambling onto her hands and knees, Momo took a deep breath to calm her oversensitive nerves, but instead of fresh, cold night air filling her lungs, a foul odor wracked her senses. Momo doubled over in a coughing fit, as she choked on the demon's stench. Years back, when she was living with her father, a rodent had died behind a wall of their house. As its body had slowly decayed the stench had infiltrated every corner of their home in a combination of rotting eggs and cabbage. It was the same smell. The smell of death that wrapped around the blind creature like a cloak of despair as it stepped closer.

It was almost on her. She had to do something. Covering her mouth with her hand, Momo lunged for a piece of debris that had landed close to her when the demon had destroyed the wall. The jagged edges of the wood cut into her soft flesh like razors, but she didn't have time to think as her adrenaline kicked in. Leaning back as far as she dared, Yaoyorozu flung the piece of debris as hard as she could.

Her throw wasn't strong, but Momo watched with bated breath as her piece of wood, her life line, tumbled through the air, in small loops, to fall behind the demon with a soft clatter as it hit the floor.

The world froze at the sound.

And Momo bit the inside of her cheek until she could taste the distinct, metallic tang of blood filling her mouth as she willed her heart to calm its frantic beating so as not to attract the creature's attention.

The sound of the piece of debris ricocheted off the floor and for a second there was silence as the demon paused. Ever so slowly, its head tilted and its lumbering body began to turn as it searched blindly for the sound.

Momo heaved an internal sigh as the creature stepped away. Her body involuntarily sagging in exhaustion, she slumped forward and placed her hands on the floor, accidently hitting a small pebble at her side.

Momo's eyes involuntarily widened with alarm.

Frantically, she looked up, hoping the demon hadn't heard the small rattle of the pebble. But it had. With a muffled cry of rage the demon twisted back around and descended upon her faster than she'd ever be able to get away.

Her heart squeezed in fear to the point where it was going to burst. It was almost on her. Its foul stench leaked into every corner of her being, freezing her, binding her to the spot.

' _This can't be it.'_ In a last ditch effort, Momo rolled out of the way of the first chainsaw that cut through the floor with a deafening shriek, barely missing her head.

The second arm was on her then, coming down way too fast for her to get away. She was a mouse stuck in a trap as she lay on her back and watched the chainsaw drawing closer.

A loud screeching sound erupted from the dining room. Cold, ice pikes shot out of the floor and raced across the room faster than Momo could comprehend as they struck the monster, hurtling it back out the destroyed wall as if it were nothing but a toy.

 _'Todoroki-san!'_ Momo breathed as her body relaxed and tears began to cloud her vision in relief. It felt like her body was weightless and it took Momo a moment to collect herself as she wiped at her eyes. Slowly, she rolled over onto her stomach and pushed herself up onto her forearms to see where the half and half quirk user had fallen.

With her life out of immediate danger, she was able to survey the destruction that the demon had caused.

The first floor was destroyed. The demon had completely demolished the side of the wall when it had entered. And the damage had carried throughout the room, blocking the stairs to the second floor and littering the dining room and kitchen with debris.

Biting her lip, Momo's gaze followed the ice as it disappeared under what had formerly been the dining room table. Holding her breath, Momo had to forcibly swallow back a cry of alarm as she helplessly watched the dual colored man push himself up onto unsteady legs.

Bright red blood ran in streaks down the left side of his face, blocking his vision. And each small, haggard breath seemed to pain him, indicating internal damage.

Momo's heart constricted terribly as guilt assailed her as she watched him take labored breaths. It was her fault. He was hurt because of her. If she hadn't been there, if she hadn't been so pathetic and weak, he would have easily dodged. The knowledge pierced her, choking Momo as she muffled a sob, as the dual colored man used the back of his hand to wipe the blood out of his eye before sending her a quick glance.

Stone and turquoise locked with onyx.

"Get out of here!" he ordered through a harsh breath as his gaze returned forward and he allowed his body to settle into a fighting stance.

Sniffling, Yaoyorozu nodded, and pushed herself off the floor onto wobbly legs. "Okay," she confirmed, rubbing at her eyes and biting back the guilt twisting in her gut.

She needed to stay strong. She could regret and apologize later; right now she needed to find Kyouka.

Scanning what was left of the room, the tightness constricting Momo's heart eased as her eyes spotted Jirou. Unhurt, and luckily still on the far couch by the opposite wall, unscathed as the destruction had missed her by a mere meter.

She just needed to get across the room and grab her before the monster recovered.

Cringing, Momo took a small step forward on her wounded leg and froze as an unexpected voice sounded next to her. "What's this?" it asked, low, accusing.

Momo gasped as her eyes darted to her right and she flinched back in alarm. A man wearing a red shinobi outfit gazed down at her apathetically from behind a black face mask. "Your woman, I presume," he stated with a quick side glance to Todoroki as he reached down with a rough hand to grab Momo's ponytail with a harsh yank. Momo released a pained cry as he pulled her head back.

"Yaoy..!" The heterochromatic man yelled. But before he could finish his sentence water shot through the destroyed wall forcing Todoroki back to avoid being hit as four more ninjas appeared swiftly and silently as the night. Blocking the dual colored man the four moved in to attack with the skills and coordination of trained killers.

"Even if you are one of the United Army's top fighters," the red ninja said. "You being stationed down here alone shows that your side is overconfident," he sneered, tightening his grip on Momo's hair.

She needed to get free. The house was too small and too old. If Todoroki even used a flicker of his fire quirk the whole house would go up in flames like dry wood. And with her and Jirou in the room, the half and half man couldn't even use his ice powers freely.

Momo grit her teeth. She couldn't let herself become an inconvenience to him. Not anymore.

Aiming a blow to the red ninja's stomach, Momo pushed her elbow back as hard as she could, in hope of finding some give. "Let me go!" she screamed as the ninja easily caught her attack. A strange look lit behind his eyes as she continued to struggle against his grasp.

Switching his grip, the ninja caught her wrists, bringing them effortlessly above her head, as his other arm pulled her closer into the hard plains of his body. "You're quite the beauty," he breathed as he lowered his face and Momo froze as she felt something entirely male respond. "Don't worry, I'll show you a better time than that guy ever could," he whispered into her ear, before releasing her suddenly and jumping back as a long tongue slashed out.

' _Tsuyu-san_!'

The frog like woman's tongue shot out again as the other U.A. members broke through the debris blocking the stairway.

"Beware villain! The ace of U.A. is here!" cried Mineta, pulling off one of his grape like hairs and throwing it at the ninja with a force that surprised Momo. The red ninja jumped backwards with a quick flip to dodge the ball as he watched the other United Army members join the fight.

It was five against five now. And if they could come up with a strategy they may all be able to get out unscathed. But before Momo could begin to formulate a plan a soft hand pressed against her lower back as Asui's wide frog-like eyes gazed up into her onyx ones, concerned. "Momo-chan are you alright, kero?" Asui asked softly, helping Momo steady herself on her hurt leg.

Momo nodded. "Yes, I'm fine," she exhaled, rubbing at her chafed wrists. The green haired woman glanced away.

"The house isn't going to last much longer, kero," Asui said. Suddenly, a loud bang rattled the structure and Momo's eyes widened as she swiveled around to see a brown haired U.A. soldier throw a small rock that exploded, shaking the house again as it missed a ninja and struck a support beam.

"You and Jirou-chan aren't safe here," Asui continued calmly as she looked around the room to spot where Jirou was. "I'm going to have to get you over to her," she said, her green eyes looking back up at Momo. "Will you be able to pull her out by yourself?" she asked softly as the structure shook again while some of Todoroki's ice blocked mud shooting out from a ninja's hand.

Momo's heart tightened and she swallowed, nodding.

Across the room the red ninja, who had been attacking the small grape like boy, jumped back as a man with shark like teeth smashed the ninja's other teammate against the wall with a loud crack.

Oshiro let out a low tsk. He had wanted to prove to those bastards not to look down on his team, but U.A. was proving to be a tougher opponent then he had anticipated. And the higher ups wouldn't tolerate defeat, especially when the government had orchestrated such a careful operation and provided his team with their precious resources for the attack.

Grinding his teeth, he pulled down his face mask to expose his mouth. Bringing a hand up and placing his thumb and index fingers between his lips, he let out an ear splitting whistle that rang through the commotion of the room.

Momo spun around at the sound, a jolt of unease running through her heart. She didn't have time to fully take in the situation before a long tongue wrapped around her waist and Momo felt her feet leave the ground.

Within a heartbeat she was sailing across the room for the second time that night.

However, it was different from the last time, when Todoroki had pushed her. That time, the world had jolted and she hadn't been able to grasp the situation. This time, Momo had the wherewithal to close her eyes as her back hit the far wall with an 'umph' and she caught herself from falling down onto the floor. Her calf flared at the jolt from the rough handling, but the pain quickly disappeared as Momo's eyes widened in fear as she glanced back towards the fighting.

Demons.

Three this time, including the chainsaw monster. They had materialized inside the room as if conjured from thin air at the sound of the Ninja's whistle.

They were in different sizes and shapes but their partially exposed brains and the smell of death that permeated the room like sulfur marked them as the same demons.

"Shit! Nomu!" someone cried but the room was already too loud and chaotic for her to pinpoint the source as the creatures moved in to attack. Separating and pushing back the United Army fighters easily.

A cold feeling pressed into her stomach as she helplessly watched a humanoid-looking creature with four eyes merged into its brain strike Sagara across the mouth, sending the shark man crashing into the wall with a loud crunch. On the other end of the room, Asui and Mineta just barely dodged the chainsaws as the green demon began to thrash out randomly.

Coldness slithered under her skin.

Was this all she could do? Sit and watch powerless as the people who had cared for her were killed? There had to be something she could do. She just needed time to think.

"Oh, this is where you had gone…?" the low voice sounded in her periphery and Momo's eyes shot back to be met with a pair of dark, black eyes gazing down at her hungrily. Looking back over his shoulder at the U.A. fighters desperately fighting against the monsters the ninja spoke almost regretfully. "I wanted to make a real woman out of you, but guess you will be more trouble than you're worth," he said, his eyes narrowing as they slid back towards her.

Momo gulped and a chill swept through her as those dark eyes hardened. "Don't take this the wrong way soldier," he smirked. And then he was coming at her, shuriken raised and ready to bury itself into her chest when hot fire licked along her skin. Barely missing her but pushing the ninja back.

"Why don't you put the pointy objects away?" came the low, husky voice of Todoroki. "Don't want you to accidentally trip and make yourself any shorter than you already are," the dual colored man challenged, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips.

The red ninja snarled at the comment swiveling around to meet the half and half user, "I'll pound you into the ground you arrogant bastard!" he yelled, firing a tungsten bolt at the dual-colored man that expanded and crashed into the floor as Todoroki easily dodged the object.

That was Momo's signal. She didn't waste any of the precious seconds Todoroki had bought her as she dashed to Kyouka. Wrapping her arms firmly around the smaller woman's torso, Momo pulled her off the couch with a pained groan. Her legs buckled painfully under her but there was not enough time to be careful as the building trembled precariously when another hole was blown into one of the remaining walls.

With all her strength Momo heaved Jirou's body the couple of steps out the wall and into the darkness of the night. It was like stepping into an alternate universe. The crisp night air instantly surrounding them as soft, wet grass replaced the sturdy hard wood floors. The fireflies from earlier had dispersed with the commotion but the moon peeking out from behind the thick clouds had replaced their yellow flickering light with a pale beam. Lighting her path as Momo used the last of her strength to pull Kyouka behind an aged, broken wall covered in green, soft moss.

Breathing short, heavy breaths, she dropped down next to her short haired friend as she inhaled the clean night air.

The wall was old and would be easily broken by any of the quirk fighters, but it would be safe for the moment.

Not like anything could protect Jirou or herself if the U.A. forces failed.

'Crack!'

Momo's eyes expanded and she swiveled to look around the wall, fear pulsing under her skin as the unmistakable crack of wood resounded through the fighting. Covering her mouth with her hand Momo watched paralyzed as the house came down within the span of a breath with a loud boom.

Dust swelled up from the wreckage impairing her vision as Momo desperately squinted through the dirt to try and locate any of the UA soldiers.

No. That couldn't be, they couldn't be dead. "Todoroki-san! Asui-san!" she screamed desperately.

Another loud crack echoed through the night and Momo's eyes widened as an ice pick shot out from under the rubble. Her eyes softening as she watched the United Army soldiers crawl out from under the debris, only slightly more bruised than moments before.

Momo exhaled as she brought a hand to her heart to stem the rapidly beating muscle.

Her peace was short lived, as another crack sounded and Momo watched horrified as the ninjas and demons emerged from under the rubble, unscathed as well.

A pause hung heavy in the air as the forces regrouped and stared each other down. Then, within a second the fighting resumed. Todoroki verse the five ninja and the other U.A. members against the demons.

Momo watched entranced as Todoroki fought freely, without the constraints of the building or having to be mindful of her and Jirou. Fire and ice laced through the air pushing the ninjas back easily as he dodged their own quirks.

Awe welled up inside Momo as she watched him. He was beautiful. Dodging and attacking as if in a dazzling and perfectly synchronized deadly dance. He was strength and composure and a strange sort of pride welled up within her as she watched him. It was utterly captivating.

Exhaling softly she turned to watch how the other U.A. soldiers were fairing and her breath stuttered. Shoji was struggling to hold off the flying demon and Saito and Sagara had teamed up to push back the four eyed monster. A low sound of unease worked its way up Momo's throat as her eyes darted to Asui and Mineta jumping around, barely avoiding the attacks of the chainsaw creature.

Momo's nails dug into the soft dirt under her. Was this really the right decision? Could she do nothing but sit and watch as the U.A. soldiers were beaten?

Momo inhaled sharply and her world narrowed as the red ninja turned away from Todoroki to send a shuriken at Asui. She barely missed the expanded weapon before the chainsaw demon broke through Mineta's balls and was back on her.

' _No!'_

Momo didn't even realize she had moved, didn't even remember standing up but suddenly her legs were carrying her forward and back towards the fight as a plan formed in her mind.

"Woman, get back!" the spiky brown haired U.A. soldier, known as Saito, yelled as he threw what appeared to be a bomb, sending one of the demons back as it exploded with a resounding 'boom'.

"I have a plan!" She screamed as she ran past him and towards the chainsaw demon, praying that with all the noise echoing all around that the demon would be slow to process her movements.

"Asui-san!" Momo yelled, catching the frog like woman's attention as she jumped out of the way of another strike from the monster. "Wrap its front left arm with your tongue when I say '3'!"

"That won't work! She already tried that!" Mineta cried, blood running down his forehead from where he had plucked his hair. Ignoring the short teen's protest, Momo crouched down and picked up a long piece of wood that had been part of the house.

Taking a deep breath, Momo turned to him. "Mineta-san, please stick the demon with your quirk."

"It won't work! Didn't you see? The Nomu broke through them the last time!" he repeated with a high pitched sob.

"That's okay," Momo reassured, grateful as her voice stayed steady. "We just need to stop it for as long as possible. It's moving in a pattern. If we break the pattern we can win. I have a plan," she explained hurriedly.

Licking her lips, she let her hand tighten around the stake. Before Mineta could protest, she allowed her feet to carry her forward, placing her trust in him to follow her lead.

The air became dense as she ran closer. The pungent smell of death rippled off the monster in thick waves, permeating the air with its sickening stench. A purple ball skimmed over her shoulder and Momo's heart expanded as it stuck to the monster's foot. Holding it down as more purple balls joined it.

"Tsuyu-san! 1!" she began counting. "2!" she continued, her heartbeat echoing through her ears, drowning out all other noise as she pushed her legs forward. "3!"

Asui's tongue looped around the demon's arm as Momo simultaneously jumped on its back, bringing her stake down with all the power she had, into the creature's exposed brain.

Fluids squirted out spraying Momo's face in bluish blood. The monster froze. But she only had a second to celebrate her victory before one of its arms looped around, striking Momo in the head as the demon went into a frenzy.

Momo tumbled to the ground with a muffled 'oof', as Asui lost control over the monster's arm. Whatever she had hit inside the demon's head had backfired. Now it was raging. Cutting and chopping randomly, its pattern destroyed by whatever she had done.

She needed to get out of the way, but before she could move the red ninja appeared beside her, "You stupid bitch," he hissed, as his leg pulled back to deliver a swift kick to her head.

Stars danced in front of Momo's vision and she fought to stay conscious. Distantly she was aware of heat licking above her and the ninja's pained cry as he failed to dodge the attack. The last thing she could register before the world went black was the smell of peppermint as she felt someone lean over her prone form.

XXXXXXXX

Jirou woke with a start. Like the first breath after almost drowning. Her head hurt horribly, but it was the feeling of water dripping down her neck that had the short-haired woman's brows pulling together in irritation as her black velvet eyes snapped open to see a man looming over her.

"Hey! You're awake!" the man cried out startled, as he sat back on his stool by her bedside. Kyouka watched him wearily from under hooded eyes. He had blonde spiky hair with electric yellow eyes. It was an odd combination, but he wasn't unattractive.

"Like what you see?" he asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows as she continued to stare.

Blinking slowly, Kyouka let her eyes drift back to the white ceiling as she deemed him a non-threat.

The bright fluorescent lights hurt her eyes and the room smelled like antiseptic. Kyouka scrunched her nose slightly. Lethargically, she raised a hand to tentatively touch the wet object on her neck.

A towel?

"Oh! Sorry about that," the man's smile dropped and his brows pulled down at seeing her mentally struggle to understand the situation. "Recovery Girl was afraid you might have swallowed some nasty stuff so she gave you some medicine that would raise your temperature and burn it out of you," he said, scratching his cheek awkwardly. "You should feel better by tomorrow," he assured her, leaning over to reach for the towel at her neck.

He stopped short as Kyouka sent him a fierce glare. Slowly pushing herself up into a sitting position, Jirou pulled the towel off of her neck herself. Her whole body ached. And what was he talking about? Swallowed some nasty 'stuff'? What had happened? She couldn't seem to remember over her pounding headache.

Misreading her expression, the blonde haired man held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Don't worry, I wasn't the one who undressed you," he said, leaning back on his stool, his silly smile returning as he watched her.

The purple-haired woman blinked. What did he mean? Undress her? She looked down to see she was in a white hospital gown. Slowly, as if a fog was lifting, the wheels in her mind began to click. She was in a hospital. But…what had she been doing…

The mudslide!

Kyouka's eyes widened and she spun around so fast she almost fainted as she looked at the blonde, "Yao…Momo!" She cried frantically. "Where is she?" Jirou demanded and the man jumped a little bit as she leaned forward, her dark, velvet eyes piercing him as she waited for his answer.

He gaped slightly then smiled. "Don't worry!" he said, throwing his thumb over his shoulder, "Your friend's right there," he replied as he watched Jirou's eyes glance past his shoulder to land on the cot where Yaoyorozu Momo lay sleeping soundly.

Relief crashed through the short haired woman. Kyouka felt tears beginning to sting her eyes as her gaze roamed over her friend's face. Besides a thick bandage wrapped around her head and a smaller one around her hand she seemed unhurt.

"I heard your friend was really brave," the blonde said with a slight chuckle. "The team had nothing but high praise for her, which is really something for a newcomer!" he said crossing his arms as he spoke. But Jirou couldn't really hear him anymore as wetness began to slide down her cheeks.

"Hey!" The man cried startled as Jirou brought the back of her hand up to wipe at her eyes. "What's the matter?"

Sniffling, Kyouka tried to swallow over the lump sitting in her throat, "Nothing," she bit out, turning her face away as the pressure behind her eyes intensified. Anger had always been her answer to embarrassment and she fell back on the familiar feeling welling up in her breast. "Dumbass!" she muttered.

"Hey! Don't be like that!" the blonde cried. "It's okay to cry, you know? You're safe now," he said, leaning forward to try and get a look at her face.

Kyouka's lips thinned and she jerked slightly as a hand came to rest on her head. A scathing rebuke was on the tip of her tongue, but she didn't have the energy anymore to tell the man off as big wet tears trickled down her face. She hadn't cried in gods knows how long, and certainly not in front of others. She hadn't even cried in front of Momo, yet here she was, face scrunched ugly as big tears rolled down her cheeks in front of this stranger. At the moment though she couldn't care less as her eyes landed on the signature U.A. symbol tacked onto the wall.

They had made it.

Sniffling, Kyouka took a deep breath to stop the flow of the tears. "Who are you?" she finally asked, between small hiccups.

"Me?" he asked surprised, letting his hand fall away from her head.

Jirou raised a brow. "Yeah, you," she asked, her voice a little rough from fighting back tears.

"I'm Kaminari Denki, at your service!" he said proudly, with a wink.

Kyouka's lips thinned and she fought back the desire to roll her eyes. Her head was still pounding horribly and the small display of weakness had sapped the rest of her energy. The electric man was too happy for what she could deal with at the moment, way too happy for a hospital either way.

"Are you a doctor?"

"No!" he exclaimed, "I'm part of the Quirk teams. But they needed extra hands so my group volunteered," the man, Kaminari, said proudly.

Before Jirou could question further, the door behind her slammed open, making both occupants jump up in surprise.

Jirou turned to look at who had entered. It was a tall man with spiky, short, blonde hair and fierce red eyes. He looked at the blonde sitting by her bedside and his mouth pulled down into a deep scowl. "Sparky!" the new man barked. "If you have time to flirt than get over here and help me out!" he growled.

Kaminari blushed. "I'm not flirting! I'm being nice, Bakugo!" he cried sheepishly, but the one known as Bakugo had already turned on his heels and stomped away.

"Sorry," Kaminari said scratching the back of his head as he hurriedly stood up. "I got to go help the others. We're shorthanded at the moment," he explained, the smile and laughter of moments ago absent, as he walked past the end of her bed and towards the door. "It's hard to believe, but all of our safe houses were attacked at the same time, so we have a lot of injured to deal with," he said with a small exhale as he paused in front of the door, hand on the doorknob.

Jirou watched silently as his eyebrows dipped and he chewed on the inside of his cheek for a second before looking back at her over his shoulder. "I doubt anyone will bother you two with the amount of injured that need attention but I'll lock the door just in case," he said, turning a small key in the door and taking a step out into the white hallway. "I'll tell the others that you're awake, I bet they'll be super excited," he said, his goofy smile returning. "But, you know, if you smiled more, you'd be really cute Jirou," he ended with a laugh, pulling the door shut with a click before she could respond.

Kyouka glared at the door where the blonde had been just moments prior, before letting out a slow exhale and laying back down and closing her eyes. She didn't have the energy to think about that dumbass at the moment.

XXXXXXX

First action scene I've ever written done! And the introduction to the next pairing in the story, JirouxKaminari! Wahoo. Feeling pretty proud of myself.

With that said, this chapter was definitely a challenge as it was the first time I've ever written a scene this complex. Hopefully it turned out okay and was at least somewhat enjoyable?


	6. Decisions

Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I was having some difficulties with this chapter and just couldn't get it right. I'm still not 100% happy with it but my beta, EmberStork helped look it over so hopefully it's okay.

And OMG thank you Cat_Fujoshi for the lovely picture of Momo! I'm seriously so moved I don't have enough words to tell you how happy you made me! post/183348714431/cat-fujoshi-something-quick-and-probably-bad

Disclaimer: Boku no Hero is not mine.

Xxxxx

Since it's been a while here's a quick recap :)

Badly hurt from a mudslide, that leaves Jirou unconscious and Momo desperate to find help, it seems chance of survival is slim. Through courage and luck, Momo meets Todoroki Shouto and the other members of the United Army who bring the girls back to the U.A. safe house. Cleaned, fed and as safe as she can be in a world that doesn't see women as anything more than property, Momo begins to ask questions and learns the lengths both sides are willing to go to win the war. However, this lesson hits home far stronger than anything she could have imagined when the safe house is attacked and Momo is forced to decide what lengths she's willing to go to protect her new friends and her own freedom.

Xxxxx

Jirou coughed as she leaned over the bathroom sink splashing water on her face. She didn't have to look into the faded mirror to know she was a mess. Her hair was a hornet's nest. And she had big bags under her eyes, even though she had just woken up after being unconscious for the last two days.

Not that she would ever think she was much to look at anyways. Unlike Yaomomo, Kyouka was lacking in the rack and curves department. And, if she was being completely honest with herself, even on her good days she looked like a teenage boy.

' _No smile will help that,'_ she thought in slight irritation at the memory of Kaminari's comment from the night before.

Kyouka sighed. At least she had always been lucky. If surviving the mudslide and having Asui Tsuyu show up right when she needed her the most was any indication.

A flush worked its way across her face and Kyouka's lips twisted into a frown as she recalled the precarious position she had been in earlier, when the possibility of having to use the floor as a restroom had seemed like a viable option.

' _What a way to be introduced to the United Army? The girl who peed on the floor,'_ Jirou groaned at the mental image as she bent down to pick up her discarded hospital gown.

She had changed into a new dress that Asui had brought her. It was a light gray cotton with green embroidery that was a size too big for her.

 _'Not that it really matters,'_ Kyouka reminded herself as she rolled up the sleeves. She was going to become a soldier and then she'd be issued the standard blue U.A. uniform. The thought sent a rush of excitement through her and Jirou had to fight to keep a grin from spreading on her face. It felt like forever since she had been this hopeful for her future. Soon she wouldn't have to hide her gender in order to be free. She would train and become strong and then choose her own fate.

Humming under her breath, she returned to her room where it became apparent that she had run out of luck for that evening. Jirou felt her brow tick in irritation, sitting on her bed, goofy grin still spread across his face and talking animatedly to Asui was Kaminari Denki. He must have snuck in after the frog woman had shown her to the restroom. "It's you," she groaned.

Kaminari glanced up, ignoring her reaction as his eyes lit up as if they were old friends. "Aren't you happy to see such a handsome face?" He asked, his smile stretching into a lopsided grin.

Kyouka scoffed. "Where? I must have missed him."

"Ehhh!" Kaminari placed a hand over his heart as if he had been wounded, his face scrunching up as if in pain. "What! That's rude! And here I was worried about you!"

Kyouka snorted. "If you were so worried you'd have let me go to the bathroom before you locked the door."

Asui turned to look at the golden eyed man. "You didn't let her out, kero?"

Kaminari's face immediately morphed into one of guilt and he scratched the back of his neck. "Sorry, it must have slipped my mind."

"Dumbass."

"Not the smartest Kaminari-kun."

Kaminari frowned. "Hey! Don't team up on me! I'm sorry I forgot, I had a lot on my plate. Besides you didn't say anything," he whined.

Jirou rolled her eyes. "Don't blame others for your incompetence."

Kaminari opened his mouth, some silly come back probably on the tip of his tongue, when Asui interjected. "So why are you here Kaminari-kun?"

At the mention of his task, Kaminari sat up straight, forgetting the argument as he jutted his chest out as if what he was about to tell Asui and Jirou was of some great accomplishment. Kyouka forced herself not to laugh, he looked like a puffed up chicken.

Kaminari brought up a hand to cover his mouth as he cleared his throat, "All Might has given me the duty to check on you and see if you'd be ready for visitors," his golden eyes flickered to meet Kyouka's dark gaze. "He said to let him know as soon as you are ready," he said, his voice rising slightly at the end in a question as he watched the purple haired girl's reaction.

He didn't have to wait long, Jirou's eyes expanded as she unconsciously took a faltering step forward. "All Might?! The real All Might?"

Kaminari's eyes crinkled, his smile returning with a force, glad to see that his words had the intended impact. "Yeah! If you are ready I can bring him and Recovery Girl to come check on you. Asui was just telling me how you want to join U.A?"

Kyouka nodded. Her voice stuck in her throat in excitement but Kaminari didn't seem to need an answer as he continued. "Awesome! We definitely need more fighters!" he said, punching a closed fist into his other palm.

Asui smiled at her. "Welcome to U.A. Kyouka-chan!"

Kyouka could almost squeal with excitement. She had heard the stories of All Might's accomplishments against the government. It would be such a honor to meet the man who was known for taking down a whole government division single handedly. With All Might fighting it would only be a matter of time before the government was overthrown and then the freedom and justice the rebels were fighting for would become a reality.

"That's settled then!" He smiled as he jumped from her bed and practically skipped past her to the door. "I'll be back!"

Xxxx

Momo woke abruptly. A chill and the hollow feeling of isolation and of being trapped lingered from her dream, even as the image faded away beyond her reach.

' _What had that been?'_

"Oh! Is she waking up?"

' _Jirou-san?'_ Momo groaned. That had been the strangest dream. It had felt so real and yet she couldn't remember what it had been about. Momo scrunched her face and pushed the disoriented feelings to the back of her mind. The movement caused a slight pounding in her head.

What had happened? There was no reason for her to be feeling like this. And then it hit her. Momo's heart felt like it stopped as the events from the fight flashed through her mind and her eyes flew open as she bolted up.

"Hey, easy there. Are you okay? How're you feeling?" Momo turned to gape at the person sitting on the adjacent bed and felt her breath hitch. Leaning toward her, bruises and blood gone, was a healed Jirou Kyouka. "Hey?" Jirou said again, her brow furrowing into a thin line of worry as Momo continued to stare.

Slowly, the wheels inside Momo's mind began to turn again and then the damn on Momo's emotions broke and she launched herself at Jirou, startling Kyouka as her arms wrapped around her neck, making Kyouka almost fall onto her bed.

"Jirou-san!" Momo choked. Her heart felt like it had twisted itself into a knot. "I'm so glad that you're okay! I was so worried! You were unconscious and I didn't know what to do and the L.o.V. and there was a demon and…and…"

Kyouka ran a hand along Momo's back. "Hey, don't worry everything is alright." Jirou said. "We made it."

"But everyone was hurt because of me!" Momo sniffled, pulling away with a sob and wiping at her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Don't be silly Momo-chan." Sitting on a stool at the foot of Kyouka's bed was the frog like U.A. rebel, Asui Tsuyu. Momo gaped, the string binding her heart loosening slightly at seeing her unhurt as well. "Asui-san! What happened? Are you okay? What about the others? Is Todoroki-san okay?"

"Call me Tsuyu," The frog like woman chastised kindly as Kyouka returned to her own bed. "And we lost the soldiers hit by the mudslide when the house collapsed but the rest of us survived and are doing okay."

Momo breathed a sigh of relief as she slumped forward. "I'm so relieved," Momo said, covering her mouth with her hand as the tears threatened to spill again. She had been so worried. Especially for Todoroki Shouto, who had protected her two times during the fight, even letting the demon attack him so that she could get away. And on top of that she was positive he had been the one to save her from the ninja at the end, bringing the total number of times he had saved her in just that battle to three.

"How are your wounds?"

Momo blinked and touched her forehead where a bandage was wrapped tightly around her head. Besides for a light headache, she didn't feel any of the pain she should have expected, not even the deep gash in her leg from the mudslide.

 _'How could that be?'_ Momo pulled down the sheets to reveal her bandaged calf. The pain from the wound had disappeared and she didn't feel anything even when she pressed two fingers to the area where the wound had been.

"It's better!"

Asui smiled. "Good! Recovery Girl's quirk seems to be working."

"Recovery Girl?" Jirou echoed, pulling her legs under her to sit crossed legged on her bed. "Kaminari also said something about her?"

"She's our head nurse, one of the few non-soldiers who've been augmented with a quirk."

Jirou made a small 'o' with her mouth. "Quirks? You mean powers, right? I thought those were fake?"

Asui shook her head. "U.A. has five quirked teams each made up of six fighters. I'm the only girl on my team but there are three other girls who are quirked, kero."

"Oh wow! That's amazing! So women do get to fight?"

"Yes. We were actually on a mission yesterday when we ran into Momo-chan and yourself." Asui said, placing her index finger on her chin.

Momo nodded before her onyx eyes darkened and she cupped her face. "We were very lucky to have run into Tsuyu-san," Momo muttered, memories of the demons and ninjas attack sending a shiver up her spine. "If it wasn't for Todoroki-san, Tsuyu-san and the others we wouldn't have made it."

"Yaomomo…"

"It's not your fault Momo-chan. It was a good strategy and the best one we've had yet when fighting the Nomu," Momo glanced up into Asui's dark frog like eyes. "The L.o.V ambushed all our safe houses. There was nothing we could have done. We just got lucky that once we defeated their quirked team the Nomus retreated."

Jirou's eyebrows pulled together in confusion as she looked over at the U.A. soldier. "What's a Nomu?" she asked, turning the word over tentatively in her mouth as she processed the word.

Asui paused, pressing a finger to her chin as she collected her thoughts before answering. "We aren't fully sure. They started appearing nine to ten years ago. And so far we've documented about six different ones. Most haven't been very smart but they all are incredibly powerful. The only time we've ever defeated one was when All Might was fighting."

"How can they be that strong?" Jirou asked, a shiver racing up her spine, her eyes widening in shock.

"The government must have been designing them for a long time, kero," Asui said, a pink tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth as she talked. "Usually our policy has been just to run away if we met one. It's very unusual to see so many in one spot like that."

A chill set into Momo's bones. _'What did that mean? Nevermind how strange and strong the Nomu were. How could the government have known where to find them unless…'_ A knock disrupted the conversation and the metal door opened to reveal a middle aged man who entered with a mumbled apology.

He was dressed in the blue and white colors of U.A. but with his sunken cheeks, sickly pale skin, and hunched form Momo doubted that he had ever fought a battle.

Momo glanced at Tsuyu as the smaller woman stood and saluted.

"That's okay, young Asui," the older man said with a wave of his hand. "But if you could give us a minute I'd like to talk to the young women alone."

Momo gave Tsuyu a questioningly look but the green haired woman just gave her a reassuring smile before stepping out into the hall.

The man waited for Asui to leave before he slowly padded over to the stool the frog like woman had just occupied. The seat was too short for his long legs, making him hunch and the older man tried to fidget with the height before giving up.

Finally, when he was seated and had positioned himself as comfortably as he would get on the low stool, the man reached into his uniform breast pocket and pulled out a small pocket book. Flipping it open, he began to read. "I'm glad to see you both looking well. I heard that you had a hard journey," he said, clearing his throat behind his hand.

Momo and Jirou looked at each other and Kyouka raised a brow as the older man continued. "I would like to welcome you to the United Army young Yaoyorozu and young Jirou," he said, finally looking up from his notes to smile at them. "And which one of you is young Yaoyorozu?"

Momo hesitated before raising her hand. "That would be me, sir."

The sickly looking man gave her a thumbs up. "I heard everything that happened yesterday and wanted to congratulate you on a job well done!"

Momo's gaze fell to her lap. "Thank you, but I don't feel like I helped. If anything me being there hurt more than anything."

"Don't be hard on yourself, I heard you came up with a strategy and was able to execute it without any casualties. We could use more thinkers like you!"

Momo smiled sadly. It didn't feel like a win. Todoroki had been hurt because he had pushed her out of the way and took the brunt of the nomu's attack and then her plan had backfired making it harder to defeat the monster and forcing Todoroki to have to save her again. Her heart tightened. If only she wasn't so weak she wouldn't have been a burden.

"Um. Excuse me but before we go on, who are you?" Kyouka asked, touching her ear awkwardly.

The sickly man jumped, flustered he rubbed the back of his neck. "Where are my manners? I'm Toshinori Yagi but you may know me as All Might."

 _'What?'_ Jirou's heart pounded. How could this be All Might? From all the stories she had been told he was a beast with strength to rival a god's. The sickly looking man before them didn't look like he could weather a storm.

"Excuse me but are you really All Might?" Kyouka asked hesitantly, her hands gripping the bed sheet under her until her knuckles turned white. What would they do now? How could the United Army win if All Might was sick?

Toshinori nodded. "I am."

"But...but I thought…" Jirou grabbed for words, her usual cool disposition fried.

The man chuckled darkly, "I know I'm not what you expected but years on the battlefield can change even the best."

"But you're U.A.'s ace! If you can't fight do we even have a chance of winning?"

Momo jerked at Kyouka's outburst and leaned over to place a hand on top of Jirou's white knuckles to comfort her. Slowly Kyouka let go of the sheets and allowed Momo to interlace their fingers.

"An army is not one man or woman young Jirou. Only together will we defeat the current government," Toshinori said, seemingly unperturbed by Jirou's comment as he tightened his fist.

Momo squeezed Kyouka's hand in reassurance as their eyes met. It was true. No army was made up of only one person. Kyouka exhaled, looking away at an invisible point on the floor.

Clapping his hands together, All Might continued, "Well, I know I'm not making the best impression but I've heard about how both of you young women have traveled to be here so I've come to welcome you and hope that you'd consider joining U.A?"

That seemed to rouse Jirou but Momo looked down at her and Kyouka's interlaced hands. "I...I don't know."

All Might nodded. "I understand. But, not to worry, you'll be safe. Women aren't allowed to join the front lines unless you are top ranked and quirked. Otherwise you'll most likely only be helping in the hospital and doing supply runs."

"What!" Jirou exclaimed, pulling her hand from Momo's and standing up, making All Might jump back in surprise. "We aren't even allowed to fight?"

All Might bowed his head. "I'm sorry young Jirou." He said apologetically, as Kyouka fell back down onto the bed. "I'm sorry. If things were different; But unfortunately women are seen as precious and need to be protected," he said, curling his hands into fists on his lap before relaxing. "With that said, you don't have to decide today. Think about it and we can talk again tomorrow if you have any more questions," All Might said, standing up just as a knock sounded and a small, old woman with deep wrinkles and graying hair tied up into a tight bun entered the room.

"Okay, out you go," The old woman chastised the tall man waving him out the door, as if the U.A. leader were but a child. "The girls still need rest and women need their privacy."

XXXXX

"Are you okay?" Momo asked. Recovery Girl had just left after making quick work looking them over. Saying they should be ready to be discharged tomorrow and that she would send Asui back later to check on them.

Jirou nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I think I overreacted though," she said with a half smile, touching her ear in embarrassment.

"With All Might-san?"

"Yeah. I think I was a bit rude"

Momo shook her head. "I think it will be fine. All Might-san was very different than I had pictured him….He was a lot more gentle."

Kyouka nodded, pulling her knees up to her chest. "Yeah. He was. So did you decide if you are going to join?"

Momo hesitated before shaking her head.

"I'm going to," she said, tightening her hands around her legs. "I want to become strong. Strong enough to protect all those girls that can't fight for themselves and then when we win I'm going to change this world."

Momo wished she had Kyouka's resolve. She was still unsure what was best and it was with those thoughts that she found herself in the middle of the hallway coming back from the bathroom.

What should she do? Was it really alright to join U.A? Was she really cut out to be a soldier? Even if she wasn't allowed on the front lines, she still might have to fight. If she did, could she be useful? Wouldn't she just be in the way?

A shiver raced down her spine as the demon flashed through her mind. She had gotten lucky she hadn't been cut in half by one of its weaponized hands and that no one else had been hurt. What had she been thinking to stab the brain?

Momo stopped in the middle of the hallway, her gaze drifting down to her slipper clad feet. Even if Asui had told her that it wasn't her fault, her heart still couldn't forgive herself that easily. If only she was strong like -

"Yaoyorozu."

Momo jumped, her eyes snapping up. "To...Todoroki-san!" she said, fidgeting with her new gown, smoothing out non-existent wrinkles. "I didn't hear you approach. What are you doing here?" She asked, glancing up to note that he had changed into a formal uniform. His new military jacket was pressed neatly, hugging his slender frame. And a military cap sat on his head, hiding most of his dual colored hair but a few red and white bangs.

Todoroki turned his head away. "Is All Might here?" He asked dispassionately, sliding his right hand into his pants pocket.

"No, he just left," Momo said with a small shake of her head. Biting lightly on her bottom lip as she tried to read the aloof fighter but the indifferent expression she had come to associate with him was firmly back in place. He looked a lot better than during the fight at least, almost like he hadn't been hurt at all. Momo's breath caught in her throat.

"Wait! Are you okay? What about your wounds? You should be resting!" Momo gasped taking a step closer to the quirk user. A tentative hand reaching out as if afraid the red and white haired man would crumble any second, like a badly made sand castle. How could she have forgotten?

Todoroki's eyes widened a fraction at her sudden outburst, the only indication that he had been caught off guard, before schooling his features back into their usual blank expression. "I'm fine. Just need to be careful for the next couple of days," he said, sliding his right hand out of his pocket to open and close his fist, emphasizing his point.

"But, what about your ribs?"

He shrugged. "Recovery Girl fixed them."

"Oh...That's good then," Momo sighed, bringing her hand back to her chest. Her heart was fluttering out of control and in the back of her mind she wondered when it had even sped up.

"How's your head?" he asked, breaking her out of her thoughts as he indicated his own.

Momo took a shallow breath as she brought her hand up to lightly touch where the bandage had been. "I think I'm okay," Momo replied. "It hurt a bit when I woke up, but I don't feel any pain now."

"Hm. And your leg?"

Momo gave him a small smile. "It's better. Recovery Girl-san fixed it while I was unconscious."

"I see," he said, slipping a hand back into his pants pocket as a pause beat between them. After 15 seconds of silence he turned and took a step back towards the way he came. "Just don't overdo it."

"Wait, Todoroki-san!" The heterochromatic man paused and turned back to look at her, his dispassionate turquoise and gray eyes flicking back to meet her onyx gaze.

Momo swallowed and bite her lower lip, "I..." she began. "I wanted to say thank you and that I'm so sorry. If…if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been hurt," she whispered, her hand held in front of her heart like a shield against the guilt that assaulted her.

Todoroki's gaze fell to the floor as he brought his hand up to knead the back of his neck. "Don't worry about it," he mumbled.

"But I do! You could have all died because of my poor judgment!" Momo said, bending at the waist to give him a proper bow.

Todoroki sighed as another silence fell upon them and he took a half step back to lean against the wall. "What did All Might say?" he finally asked.

Momo blinked and tilted her head, confused by his sudden change of topics. "All Might-san didn't say much, he only asked if we wanted to join the army."

"What did you say?"

Momo rubbed her opposite arm. "I said I'd think about it."

Todoroki hummed under his breath before a silence descended upon them again. Momo peaked at Todoroki but his gaze had clouded over. Licking her lips, her eyes returned to her slippers as she waited.

After another beat of silence, Todoroki spoke, "Yaoyorozu. I'm the one who recommended that you be recruited."

Momo's eyes darted back up to meet his. "Eh? But why?" She asked.

He shrugged. "You had a plan. Just because it didn't work this time doesn't mean it won't next time."

"But, you could have all died!"

"We could have died any way."

"But I'm not a soldier!"

Todoroki raised a silver eyebrow. "Is that all?"

Momo's lips thinned. Her heart felt strangely heavy and confused by the conversation. "I don't know if I'm strong enough," she whispered.

"What about yesterday, when the nomu attacked?"

"That was different!" Momo corrected. "There were no other options."

Todoroki's eyes seemed to narrow in the hallway light. "Wasn't it you who told me you always have a choice?" Momo opened and closed her mouth. She had said those same words to him right before the nomu attacked. When he told her some people were left with no choice when deciding to become quirked. Todoroki continued. "You could have run away and saved yourself but you didn't. You decided to stay and fight. You came up with a plan and you choose to execute it. It's what sets you apart."

Momo stared at him, his words warming her slightly. Finally she swallowed and nodded. "Yes. That's true."

"Anyways, think about what you really want to do."

"Yaomomo are you okay" Momo started at Kyouka's sudden call down the hallway. She hadn't even heard the door to their room opening.

Momo turned to look at her friend and she smiled. "Yes, I'm okay. I'll be right there!" She answered. Jirou gave a quick nod, her eyes lingering on Todoroki Shouto in silent assessment before apparently finding what she was looking for and retreating back inside.

Momo's heart warmed like a cup of tea on a cold night as she watched Jirou disappear back into the room. She was lucky to be alive and lucky to have such a good friend. She hadn't ever considered that to be a possibility two weeks ago.

That's right, Jirou was going to join U.A. and Asui had already been fighting to protect those she cared about.

Momo curled a hand back over her heart. Could she really sit back and do nothing while Jirou and Asui risked their lives? An image of Kyouka bleeding and unconscious rolled through her mind, making Momo feel nauseous. She needed to be stronger so that she could protect them, so that they would never get hurt again. So that Todoroki never had to risk his life for her again.

Momo turned to look back at the fire and ice quirk user. "Thank you Todoroki-san for speaking with me. I think I made up my mind."

Todoroki's gaze met hers and Momo could have sworn she saw something, perhaps interest flicker in his dual colored orbs.

Taking a deep breath, Momo smiled. "I'm going to join U.A. and do my best to protect those I care about," she said, feeling her determination flicker through her, giving her strength. "I'm going to be the best fighter, even better than you!" she teased as her confidence returned.

Todoroki inhaled a silent breath and his lips quirked up in a faint smirk that sent a strange tingle up Momo's spine and made her heart feel light. "I look forward to it."

Xxxxx

The first arc of Cost of Freedom is now officially done! Yay! And now that the setting has been fleshed out it's time to slowly reveal the plot and explore the developing feelings between TodoMomo and KamiJirou. I want to give a big thank you to everyone who has stuck with this and been so supportive! I know this has been slow moving so really appreciate you sticking around and giving this story a chance. As always, please let me know what you think of this chapter and I'm always open to constructive criticism. :)


	7. Factions

Hi! Here's the next chapter of Cost of Freedom. It actually was getting too long so I decided to break it up. Hopefully that means I'll get the next part out soon.

Thank you EmberStork for betaing.

Disclaimer: The Boku no Hero characters are not mine.

Xxxx

"We were slaughtered."

The war room went quiet. Midoriya's words hung over the military leaders like a tightening noose.

General Aizawa had called an emergency meeting not even thirty minutes after Midoriya and his team had staggered back into Tokyo hurt and disheartened.

Shouto's eyes slid to the side to study the Quirk First Division leader. He was still in his tattered, blood soaked uniform. Someone had hastily bandaged his broken arm and one of his eyes was black and swollen shut. He'd make a full recovery but it would take a week or more in Recovery Girl's care.

Shouto leaned back on his heels. If times weren't so desperate he would have been rushed to the hospital as soon as he had stepped foot back into Tokyo.

But U.A. didn't have that luxury after the last two days of straight losses.

Aizawa's eyes narrowed. "You think there's a mole?"

Midoriya's lips thinned and he nodded. "There's no doubt about it."

A loud bang sounded across the room.

Shouto's hand twitched.

A Brigadier General with a heavy beard stood up and slammed the table. "What are we waiting for?" He asked, his lips twisting into a deep scowl. "Let's find this fucker and hang him up like the fucking piece of shit deserves!"

Shouto's jaw tensed. He could hear his father's voice echoing in the general's tone. That self-righteous belief that they were the smartest, most important person in the room was spilling from the man's lips as if he were a photocopy of Endeavor.

Shouto instantly hated him.

Aizawa sighed heavily. "Calm down. As much as I don't want to admit it, we don't have any clues on who the spy is. And I won't let my men go around on a wild witch hunt," he said, his black eyes narrowing. They were more bloodshot than usual. He probably hadn't slept since the attacks.

That wasn't what the generals wanted to hear and the room erupted in angry voices. Each general raising their pitch to be heard over another until only inaudible hollers were heard.

Shouto exhaled through his nose, even if he commented the older war veterans would never listen.

These military men were all the same.

Shouto glanced back at Midoriya. The quirk leader's eyes had clouded over as he no doubt replayed through the last day's events.

All Might's successor and his team had been hit hardest by the recent wave of attacks. They had been stationed closest to the front line, in the old Kanagawa province when Muscular and the other L.o.V forces ambushed them under the cover of darkness.

Midoriya had held the L.o.V. off as the U.A. troops had drawn back but not without a price. They had ended up retreating 80 kilometers before they were able to reestablish the front line.

It had been a devastating blow for U.A.

"Midoriya."

The room instantly quieted. All the generals turned towards the end of the table where All Might sat. The former soldier had lost his status as U.A.'s top defender but was still a respected war veteran and skilled tactician. He would always be considered the center of U.A.'s resistance.

"Did you notice anything unusual before the attack?" All Might asked his voice almost causal.

Midoriya looked up and shook his head. "No, everything had been normal up until they attacked." He paused, and his lips thinned into a straight line. "But they knew where to hit us."

Someone swore.

"What about you Todoroki?" Shouto blinked, it was the same general with the beard speaking to him. "When those bastards attacked did you notice anything unusual?"

Shouto stared. "If being attacked by four Nomu isn't unusual then I don't know what is," he said flatly.

The general's face reddened. He opened and closed his mouth like a gaping fish.

Smug satisfaction swelled in Shouto's chest as he watched the man fight for a response.

"Todoroki," Shouto looked up, Aizawa's tone was cold and his black eyes had darkened dangerously. "Don't get smart with us," he warned.

Shouto's jaw tensed.

Aizawa was one of the few generals he respected. The former assassin had been around as long as Shouto could remember. He was ruthlessly cunning and completely devoted to U.A. He was a good leader.

Shouto looked away.

"No." He said, sliding his hands into his pockets. "Not particularly. My only guess would be that they were after Yaoyorozu's daughter but they didn't seem to know she was there when they attacked."

"You think the brood might have been tracked?" Another of the fraction leaders asked.

Shouto looked back, his face blank. "I considered that but ruled it unlikely. The L.o.V are arrogant but no fouls. Even they wouldn't use someone with the Yaoyorozu last name as a mole," Shouto turned to address All Might and Aizawa. "Asui looked her over at the safe house and said there were no signs of a tracker. Recovery Girl also didn't mention anything after her exam."

Someone snorted. "You trust a woman to be able to find something like that?"

All Might's lips thinned in displeasure at the comment but the Lieutenant General who had spoken continued. "The only thing I trust a woman to find is between my legs."

Laughter erupted.

Shouto could feel Midoriya tense by his side.

"Quiet!" All Might's voice lowered dangerously. "You shouldn't disrespect our troops."

The man who had made the comment wasn't swayed. "Women have no place in the army Toshinori! We let you have a few women on your quirked teams but I still don't like it! There are too few women left as it is."

Murmurs of agreement spread through the room.

In the back of his mind Shouto was glad he had left Asui to watch Yaoyorozu and Jirou.

All Might's jaw tensed. "Do you not trust my decisions then? Was it not some of these same women that healed your boys and - "

"Enough! We are not having the debate on women's rights right now." Aizawa snapped. "Any other thoughts?" he asked.

The generals shifted in their seats.

"What about your father, half and half? Shouldn't he have known?"

Shouto turned to look at the boy leaning against the wall behind him. Bakugo Katsuki was the leader of U.A.'s third quirk division. He was a genius with a bad temper and demon red eyes to match his explosive quirk. "It seems strange that your unit were the only ones not hurt."

Shouto studied him. Bakugo's team was supposed to have been stationed at the front during the attack but had an unexpected setback that had kept them behind at the base.

U.A. probably would have fared far better if Bakugo's team had been up at the front. The sweltering fury in Bakugo's eyes said that he knew that as well.

Shouto shrugged, and looked away. "We just got lucky."

"Or it could mean your old man sold us out," Bakugo sneered, stepping closer.

"Kaachan!"

Shouto turned back around, his face blank. Ignoring Midoriya he used his full height to look down at Bakugo. "Or maybe it was you?"

They were close now. Shouto could smell the nitroglycerin accumulating on Bakugo's hands. "It seems strange for someone to show up three years ago, already quirked, and with no memory." Shouto whispered just low enough for Bakugo to hear.

Bakugo roared and grabbed the front of his uniform. "What was that you fucking half and half?"

"Enough Bakugo," Aizawa snapped.

Bakugo glared at Shouto. Slowly, he uncurled his fists from Shouto's collar and shoved him.

Shouto took a half step back from the force before catching his balance and straightening. He could feel his quirks start to activate on impulse but pushed the urge away. He straightened his collar and glared back at Bakugo.

Aizawa ignored them as he continued, his tone was tight. "Todoroki Enji has been a devoted spy for our cause for years. If we didn't have his assistance we would have far more casualties."

Bakugo growled under his breath but stayed quiet.

All Might cleared his throat. "We get it that tension is high, but we can't go around blaming each other." His blue eyes pierced through the dimly lit room like beacons. They fell on Shouto and it may have been his imagination but they felt like they lingered.

Shouto looked away. Those blue eyes unnerved him. They were the same burning blue as his bastard of a father's but, at the same time so very different, so warm. They made Shouto feel guilty.

Aizawa sighed and the pressure from All Might's stare lifted. "Midoriya go clean up," he said, rubbing between his eyes. "We'll hold another meeting tomorrow morning when everyone is fresher. Dismissed!"

The men began to shuffle out with Bakugo leading the way with his usual loud stomping. Shouto could hear Kirishima and Kaminari greet him in the hallway.

He glanced one last time at All Might, but the U.A. hero was already being pulled to the side for another meeting with just the top generals. Shouto put his cap on and turned to leave.

"Todoroki."

Shouto stopped and glanced back at Aizawa. "For your disobedience," he said tossing a package at him.

Shouto caught it on instinct.

"Drop that off with Best Jeanist."

Shouto's eyes narrowed. "Yes, sir," he answered.

"And no more of that attitude, learn when to hold your tongue."

Shouto bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from pointing out Bakugo was far worse than himself but nodded and left without another word.

Midoriya was waiting for him in the hallway.

"Don't worry Todorki-kun," Midoriya said. He looked like he was about to collapse now that the meeting was adjourned. "Kaachan is just upset that he missed the fight."

Shouto snorted. Bakugo was too hot blooded for his own good. If he wasn't a military genius the trait would have easily been used against him.

Shouto stepped closer to offer his assistance but Midoriya waved him off.

"I'm okay," Midoriya said with a small grimace. He glanced down at the package Shouto was holding. "What did General Aizawa give you?"

Shouto looked at the envelope. It was a standard brown package, wrapped tightly with twine. "Who knows? Maybe restraints for Bakugo," he shrugged.

Midoriya snorted. "Is that a joke Todoroki-kun?" he smiled through his exhaustion.

Shouto hummed but dropped the subject as they came to the end of the hallway. Outside he could hear Kaminari and Kirishima talking loudly, which meant Bakugo was there. Internally he sighed and steeled himself for another confrontation with the explosion quirk user as he pushed open the front door.

As he expected Bakugo's squad was at the bottom of the stairs.

His eyes expanded a fraction as his gaze traveled to the other group.

Asui had brought Yaoyorozu and Jirou.

What were they doing there?

He paused in the doorway and looked down on them. Kaminari was busy performing introductions.

Shouto's gaze drifted to Yaoyorozu and his eyes hardened.

She was blatantly staring at Bakugo. The soft smile he had come to associate with her gone, replaced by an indecipherable look.

His jaw tightened.

How disappointing.

All women ever did was think about men.

It wasn't that surprising considering that their lives depended on a man, but he hadn't gotten that shallow impression from Yaoyorozu. She had seemed almost innocent of the world and after her proclamation to be stronger than him yesterday he had thought she would be different.

He should have known better.

Shouto exhaled, and looked away.

It was then that Asui glanced up, finally noticing them and froze. Her frog eyes expanded larger than what Shouto thought possible as they took in Midoriya's tattered form.

She crouched down on all fours and hopped up the stairs to meet them.

"I heard it was bad Midoriya-kun, but didn't know what to expect," Asui said, inspecting Midoriya's hastily wrapped arm.

Midoriya blushed. "Don't - Don't worry Tsuyu-san. It's not as bad as it looks," he said, rubbing at his neck awkwardly.

Asui frowned and shook her head. "You did something stupid again. I know it," she sighed, her tone softening. "You need to think of yourself sometimes and not always try to be the hero. What will we do if we lose you?"

Shouto knew he could be dense but even he could see the concern in Asui's eyes when she looked at Midoriya. He sighed and cut in before Midoriya could respond. "Asui, what are you doing here?"

Asui turned and looked up at him, her cheeks flushing slightly as she remembered her position and charges at the bottom of the stairs. "We were waiting for All Might. Kyouka-chan and Momo-chan wanted to tell him their decision to join U.A. kero."

Midoriya brightened. "That's fantastic!" He said, his smile genuine as he looked out of his good eye down at the two women. "Uraraka and the other girls will be really happy to hear that."

Asui's gaze darkened at the mention of Uraraka Ochako. Shouto didn't pay much attention to others but as the leader of his team he needed to know the general well-being of his members, which meant knowing anything that could be a hindrance to their missions.

Feelings were the top of his list of hindrances. And he knew both Uraraka Ochako and Asui Tsuyu had them for Midoriya Izuku.

It wasn't contentious luckily, but Asui had been upset when she had been placed on his team.

Shouto silently sighed and looked back at the women at the bottom of the stairs. Yaoyorozu had broken out of her spell and was watching them curiously. He shifted. Perhaps he could give Asui a break from taking care of them. "Asui, help take Midoriya to the hospital. I'll watch Yaoyorozu and Jirou."

Asui turned to look at him and blinked. "Todoroki?"

"I don't think All Might will be done for a while. They can come with me to Best Jeanist," he said, holding up the package Aizawa had given him in explanation.

Asui's eyes softened. "Okay, kero."

"Hey! I can help too," Kirishima added running up the stairs, two at a time. He bent down and with the help and some persuasion from Asui got Midoriya to climb onto his back.

Bakugo sneered as the trio started towards the hospital. "Whatever, I'm off," he said, stuffing his hands into his pant pockets and turning away. "Have fun with your lovefest."

"Bakugo don't be like that!" Kirishima called after him but Bakugo was already walking away.

Kaminari looked between Bakugo and Midoriya like a lost puppy, finally settling his gaze on Shouto. "I guess I'll stay with you?" he asked hopefully.

Shouto ignored him. Turning to lead the group in the opposite direction when he noticed Yaoyorozu had the strange look on her face again. Her eyes glassy but brows furrowed slightly as she watched Bakugo go.

He exhaled tiredly. He didn't have time for a lovesick woman. "Yaoyorozu, we're leaving. What's wrong?"

Yaoyorozu jumped and fidgeted, pushing her bangs behind her ear as all eyes fell on her. "Nothing, I think it's just the concussion."

Jirou shifted to her side, and touched her arm. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Do you want to sit down?" Kaminari asked, gesturing to the stairs.

Yaoyorozu shook her head. "No, I'm alright." She looked back at Shouto, a lit flush dusting her cheeks. "I'm fine." She said again. "Please lead the way, Todoroki-san."

Todoroki nodded. He led the group in the direction of Beast Jeanist's workshop. Someone had called U.A.'s top seamstress that name years ago as a joke for always wearing a jean jacket and the name had stuck.

Best Jeanist's work room was at the center of U.A. It was impeccably kept; all the clothes in neat order on the tables and in the back you could hear the whirl of sewing machines.

Best Jeanist took the package with a small nod and the group left to return to headquarters. Kaminari talked the entire time, listing off facts and figures that Shouto expected were heavily exaggerated if not completely false.

"What's that building?" Jirou asked.

Shouto looked across the street to what she was pointing at.

"The U.A. library," Kaminari supplied. "One of the only libraries left intact from the purge."

The building was nothing special; all concrete and oddly shaped. The old Tokyo library only survived the years of war because it was more a bomb shelter than an actual library.

In his opinion it was absolutely hideous but both General Aizawa and All Might treasured the odd structure and made sure it was well taken care of.

Yaoyorozu's eyes widened. "Oh, please! May we see it?" She asked, turning towards Kaminari so fast her dress swished around her.

"Umm," Kaminari hesitated and looked away. "No. Sorry. It's just…" he trailed off awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's just for men," Shouto finished blandly.

Jirou scoffed. "Figures," she said, her lips thinning into a straight line.

Yaoyorozu visibly deflated. "Oh, I see." she said, bringing a hand up in front of her heart.

"Yaomomo, can you read?" Kamanari asked surprised.

Yaoyorozu looked up and nodded. "Yes, I didn't have many options but I really enjoyed it."

"Oh wow! That's amazing."

Jirou nudged her lightly. "I forgot what a high class lifestyle you had," she smiled.

Yaoyorozu blinked. "Is it not common, reading?" She asked, tilting her head as she looked between them.

"Not many people know how to read. At least before coming to the army," Kaminari said.

Shouto looked back at the building. It wasn't like he wanted to see All Might so soon after the meeting earlier that day. He could entertain the woman for a little while. "I can take you."

Yaoyorozu blinked. "Really?" she asked, clapping her hands together. Her onyx eyes lighting up with hope, like stars in the night sky.

Those eyes;

They reminded him of back at the safe house. When her lips had parted and those same eyes had watched the fireflies in awe. He had felt something then. It had been small, a pin prick of emotion when she had turned to look at him with so much trust.

Shouto looked away. "Kaminari take Jirou back to wait for All Might. Yaoyorozu and I will join you soon."

Yaoyorozu blinked. "Why can't we all go?"

Shouto slid his hands back into his pockets. "Because not everyone is as accepting of women."

Xxxx

Thanks for reading! Sorry there wasn't much TodoMomo or KamiJirou, needed some plot development but next chapter there will be!


	8. Cats and Books

Thank you everyone for all your support! I'm so excited for this chapter. I've had this in my head since way, way back and it feels so good to finally get it written. I hope you all enjoy.

Ahhh, and thank you Cat for the art you made! I'm so honored! (sorry, you'll have to take out the spaces)

teaplease1717 . tumblr post/186108085431/cat-fujoshi-what-are-those-she-whispered

I also commissioned the below art piece from WinterPeachBlossoms! I'm so excited! Hope you all like it! (sorry, you'll have to take out the spaces)

teaplease1717 . tumblr post/186703476881/title-cost-of-freedom-chapter-8-rating-m-to

And last but not least, thank you EmberStork for betaing!

Disclaimer: The storyline is mine but the characters are not.

* * *

Momo's eyes widened. Covering her mouth in awe; she took a slow, deep breath as her gaze darted around the hall, taking it all in.

She had once dreamt of being surrounded by books in one of the old world libraries, but she had never actually thought she'd find herself in one. There were so many here. Her fingers twitched to touch them.

"Yaoyorozu."

Momo snapped back to reality.

Todoroki was waiting for her by the admission counter; his face unreadable as he watched her.

Momo swallowed and hastily stepped towards him. Stopping a step behind him, as he had instructed her to do, she folded her hands in front of her.

Todoroki stared at her a moment longer before turning to deal with the man sitting behind the front counter.

The librarian had watched them enter the hall wearily and his lips thinned into a tight smile as he turned towards Todoroki. "I'm sorry to inform you Division Leader, but we don't allow women," he said, not bothering to lower his voice as he addressed Todoroki.

Momo flinched at the coldness in his tone. Like icy fingers it wrapped around her reminding her of her place.

Her eyes darkened.

She brought her hand to her chest. The last couple of days had lulled her into a false reality. Todoroki and Kaminari were so kind, so accepting and accommodating that she had stepped willingly into the insulated dream they offered and had almost forgotten the harsh truth that most men weren't like them. They were the exception, not the rule.

"She's to stay with me," Todoroki said, his tone brokering no room for argument.

Momo couldn't see his face but it wasn't hard for her to imagine his steely heterochromatic eyes staring down the librarian.

The man seemed to curl in on himself. It was obvious he wasn't used to dealing with superiors and was hesitant to challenge Todoroki's position.

He glanced past Todoroki's shoulder at her and caught her staring. His gaze hardened and he straightened. "I'm sorry. It doesn't matter if she's with you. This library is for men only. What would happen if she ruins something? This is the only known library left, and we have to be careful with these," he said, gesturing at the shelves.

Momo shivered as his gaze drifted back over her and he sneered. "She can wait for you here."

Todoroki shifted to better face the man. It seemed like a natural movement, a slight shift in stance, but Momo noticed she was now nearly concealed behind his back.

She let out a silent sigh of relief.

"I'm on direct orders from General Aizawa to have her with me at all times," Todoroki said. He sounded almost bored. "If you have a problem then you can speak to the general."

The man twitched and Todoroki's voice lowered, hardened as the air around them chilled. "Now, are you going to let me pass? Or should I write you up for insubordination?" Todoroki paused, his rhetorical question hanging unanswered for a moment before continuing. "I hear the front is always looking for more soldiers," he added almost casually.

That seemed to have the intended effect Todoroki was looking for as the man paled and with some small grumbling let them through the gates.

Todoroki didn't speak to her as he led her through the tall rows. There were a few men spread throughout the library who would stop and gawk at the pair, but Todoroki ignored them, unworried as he continued on.

Momo hurried to keep up with his longer strides.

Multiple times she was tempted to stop and pull a few volumes from the shelves but Todoroki kept walking until they found a secluded section in the far back of the library.

He turned to her. "You should be okay here. Just don't wander off." It was an order.

She didn't move.

Todoroki's brow furrowed. "What is it?"

She shifted and bit her bottom lip. "You…you won't get in trouble will you? For saying you've been ordered to escort me?" She asked, bringing her hand up to clench in front of her heart.

He shrugged and looked away. "Don't worry about it. It's not like he'll ever get the chance to ask Aizawa," he said, pulling out a random volume from the shelf and flipping it open; the subject closed.

They fell into silence after that. Momo began to inspect the books lining the shelves. They were in a section that appeared to focus on maps and the geographic history of the different regions of Japan. Nothing a normal person would find exciting. It was probably how they had avoided the purge and why that section of the library was currently deserted. Even so, Momo found a number of texts that seemed promising.

Picking out a few, she sat down on the floor and curled her legs under herself as she began to read.

She didn't know how much time had passed when her concentration was finally interrupted.

"I don't think anyone will believe me if I check all these out for myself," Todoroki stated dryly.

Momo jumped. She had been so wrapped up in what she was reading that she hadn't even realized when he had approached.

He eyed the piles of books that had grown haphazardly around her with a masked expression.

Her throat constricted. He had told her to be careful but she hadn't been able to help herself and had practically pillaged the entire section of the library.

She felt her ears warm. "I'm sorry, I'll put them back right away."

Todoroki didn't say anything, instead he crouched down next to her. "Geographic history of the formation of Japan," he said, tilting his head slightly to read the title of the book she was holding.

Momo wet her lips. "It's actually quite informative," she said softly, watching him from under her lashes as he turned his attention to the piles of books around her. "The South is supposedly a lot warmer than up here because of the Kuro-Shio currents from the Pacific Ocean."

Todoroki nodded a small movement of his head that she would have missed if she hadn't been watching him. "It is. And -" he paused, "the air's cleaner."

"You've been?" It wasn't a question.

Todoroki's gaze became distant. "A long time ago. I went once during the summer."

"Ah, I'd love to go see it one day." She sighed. "But, I guess that's just a dream since the . control the South."

Todoroki hummed; picking up one of the books on the floor and flipping it open to skim through a couple of pages. He didn't speak again.

Momo sighed and tightened her grip on her own book. She was only on the second chapter and had been hoping to get further before he returned for her. It had been so long since she had gotten to read anything and her mind craved it, but she didn't want to inconvenience him. He was already being considerate enough by bringing her here, risking getting in trouble just to indulge her whims.

She closed the cover. Maybe, she could convince him to bring her back sometime.

"You want that one?"

Momo's gaze darted back to him startled; unconsciously she brought the book closer to her chest.

"You can pick one," he continued, not looking up from the text he was skimming. "I can check it out for you."

Momo's heart fluttered in excitement but she tempered the feeling. "I…I don't want to inconvenience you though," she said, chewing on the inside of her cheek.

Todoroki exhaled and closed the book. "It's fine," he said, laying it back on the pile. "I doubt anyone will even realize that it's gone. Besides," he said, rocking back on his heels and standing up in one smooth motion. "No art or learning is to be pursued half-heartedly."

Momo tilted her head. "Did you come up with that?"

He extended his hand to her. "No, it's from A Tales of Genji."

Momo blinked and took his outstretched hand. His grip was firm, but gentle as it closed around her hand and he pulled her to her feet. "I haven't heard of it. Was it good?" She asked stumbling a little.

His other hand caught her arm, steadying her. "Hm, it's a classical piece. It's a little harder to read because it's written in prose, but I liked it," he said, his voice soft as it dusted across her face.

He smelled like spice. Cardamom and perhaps something muskier. Something dark and dangerous. It suited him.

His hand was still on her arm and it felt warm even through the material of her dress. "I haven't read any classical literature before but if Todoroki-san recommends it, I'd very much like to try it someday," she said, staring up at him and smiling softly.

He looked away.

"Sorry, they don't have it here." he said, releasing her arm and stepping back.

Momo felt her stomach sink. "Oh."

"But," she looked back up, he was looking at her again and something in his face seemed softer. "If I find it, I'll remember to show it to you."

Warmth spread through her chest and Momo felt her smile return. "I'd like that, thank you Todoroki-san."

He shrugged. "Anyways, we should get going."

Momo nodded mutely and turned to place her book on one of the side tables, before gathering the remaining volumes that lay scattered across the floor.

They lapsed back into silence as Todoroki helped her return them to their rightful place on the shelves. She was half way through her pile when he spoke again.

"Did you read a lot?"

Momo looked up, and met his turquoise and stone gaze. "Yes, mostly military strategy books or survival guides and the like. I think I read some medical charts too, probably my father's but it feels like a lifetime ago now," she mused.

He raised a brow. "Is that how you survived the last two weeks on your way here?" He seemed genuinely interested.

Momo smiled half-heartedly. "Partially; that and Jirou-san taught me to fish."

"And the mudslide? How did you know about it."

"I had read about the signs somewhere."

He made a small noise in the back of his throat but didn't comment. His expression became closed again.

Momo sighed. He was such a mystery. Almost as mysterious as the blonde man she had seen earlier that day.

Bakugo Katsuki.

Something about him had felt familiar, like finding a once loved book that had been misplaced for years. But no matter how she tried to think about it she didn't know why. Her temples began to ache.

Momo shook her head. She must still be suffering from the concussion, she'd have to remember to tell Recovery Girl about it when she saw the U.A. nurse next.

A tawny tail flickered in the corner of her vision pulling her from the thought.

Momo turned to watch as a white and orange cat slinked out from behind a shelf to circle around Todoroki's leg.

Todoroki leaned down and picked it up, cradling the creature in his arms. The cat began to make a deep sound as Todoroki stroked it.

She stared, eyes wide.

Todoroki glanced up. "Want to hold it?"

Momo's heart jumped. She nodded mutely.

He stepped closer and passed the cat to her. She folded her arms to cradle the fuzzy creature. It cuddled up against her breast. She hesitantly ran her hand through its fur. It was soft. Momo ran her hand through its fur again and it began making the deep noises again.

She smiled. "This is the first time I've ever been around a real cat. He's so soft!"

Todoroki hummed.

Momo glanced up. "What's his name?"

"Who knows?" he said nonchalantly. "probably just a stray that got in." He paused and looked back down at the feline. "Just be careful, if you stop petting him now he may explode," Todoroki said, taking a step back.

Momo felt the color drain from her face.

"What?" she asked. She had never heard of anything like that happening. And yet she doubled her strokes. The cat's nails dug into her arm, stinging her but Momo's heart was speeding up and she could feel herself start to hyperventilate. "To...Todoroki-san?"

"Yaoyorozu, calm down. It's only a joke,"

Momo looked up to see the corner of Todoroki's lips twitch into a firm hint of a smirk.

She could hear her heartbeat in her ears. She took a long, slow breath to calm herself and glared at him. "Mou, please don't tease me," Momo said as she felt a blush spread across her face. She slowed her petting and the cat relaxed in her arms.

It felt so unusual to see him like this. He was such a contradiction, at times so cold and distant that it could burn, and yet, there were times like now, when he felt warm. Momo's heart was still beating fast but not because of the cat joke. She glanced back up at him.

He raised a brow and his smirk dropped. "What? Angry?"

Momo shook her head and gave him a small smile. "I just didn't expect this playful side from Todoroki-san. You just always seem so distant it's nice seeing you like this."

Todoroki's eyes widened a fraction and he looked away. Removing his cap he ran a hand through his hair mixing the red and white strands. "I dunno. That's just always how I've been." He paused for a moment before continuing. "My dad's a soldier and one of the first things he taught me was to always mask my emotions. I guess it's just habit now," he said, his voice clipped.

Momo swallowed. It felt as though there were a stone lodged in her throat. She wet her lips. "Asui said you've been a soldier for a long time?"

Todoroki glanced back at her. "About thirteen years."

Momo did the math in her head and blanched. "You would have been two!"

"Four. I'm eighteen now." he said.

She pursed her lips and looked away. "That doesn't make it any better."

Todoroki shrugged. "If it makes you feel better that was just when I started training. I didn't actually join until I was eight or nine."

"Why?"

"Because the army doesn't take -"

"No. I meant why did you do it? Why join?"

His gaze drifted back down to the cat in her arms. "Like I said before, I didn't have much of a choice. My old man wanted us all to fight."

Momo blinked, her heart felt heavy. "Us all?"

Todoroki hummed. "I was one of four. I had two brothers, one died. The other is forced to fight too. And I also have a sister but she was married off."

"She didn't want to join U.A.?"

He shrugged and placed his cap back on. "She isn't cut out for the military. But it's fine," he said, picking her book up from the side table. "The man she's married to is good to her and I think she's happy."

The conversation dropped. Todoroki instructed her to bring the cat as he led her back through the winding shelves towards the front.

The same librarian was there. Todoroki scolded him for letting a stray cat in. The librarian bowed, apologizing profusely. He didn't say anything else as he jotted down the book number and due date and passed it back to Todoroki.

The librarian's eyes scanned her as she passed, looking to make sure she hadn't stolen anything but lingering a little too long on her chest and derriere.

Momo flushed but focused on keeping up with Todoroki, trotting to keep up with him as he set a brisk pace out of the library and back towards the U.A. headquarters.

Once outside, Todoroki slowed his steps.

Momo set the cat down. It mowed and then took off, probably to find his way back into the library.

They watched it go and then Todoroki turned to her. "Here," he said, handing her back the book.

Momo took it and smiled as she held it close to her chest. "Thank you," she said again.

She looked back up, and met his eyes. He jerked his head away.

Momo blinked. "Eh? Is something the matter Todoroki-san?"

"Nothing. Just have Kaminari or one of the quirk team members return it for you by the end of the month."

Momo's smile dropped. "Where are you going?"

Todoroki reached up to adjust his cap and gave her a pointed look. "Where else is there?"

The war, of course, Momo thought. With Midoriya's team out of commission for the time being the army would place more reliance on Todoroki's division to fortify the front lines.

She swallowed. "Do you know how long?"

He sighed, "Three or four months most likely," he said, turning and beginning to lead her again. "That's the normal length of a tour but," his eyes slid back to the side to look down at her. Maybe it was her imagination but his eyes looked warmer. "I promise to bring you here again once I return."

Momo's heart jumped; she looked down at her feet and smiled softly. "I'd like that."

* * *

 _An hour earlier_

Kyouka stopped and looked back watching as Todoroki and Yaomomo disappeared into the library. It hadn't surprised her that it was for men only but she couldn't shake the worry building in her stomach to leave her friend with such a hard to read guy. She pursed her lips. "Hey."

Kaminari paused and looked back.

"Is...he won't do anything to her will he? He won't leave her right?"

"Who? Todoroki?" Kaminari asked, looking back as the doors of the library closed. "Nah, he's a good guy. He won't let anything happen to her."

Kyouka let out a silent breath and turned back around to face Kaminari. He was watching her, a smirk playing on his lips. "What?"

Kaminari hummed and turned to lead her back to headquarters. "Nothing, it just seems like you two are really close. Almost like secret lovers," he chuckled.

Kyouka eyed him wearily and shrugged. "Yeah, well she's my first real friend and since I grew up acting like a boy I guess some traits rubbed off."

Kaminari's brow furrowed. "I don't think I could have done it."

"Done what?"

"Acted like a girl my whole life."

Kyouka snorted, "Good thing you didn't have to then. You'd make a terrible girl."

Kaminari hummed. "You'd be surprised though. I once put on a dress and thought I looked quite the beauty," he said. His tone was completely serious.

She choked and couldn't stop a small laugh from bubbling up her throat. "You're funny."

"I know," he grinned at her.

Kyouka was tempted to roll her eyes. "Don't get ahead of yourself," she said. She paused, weighing her words before continuing. "But really, you don't act like most guys I've met. You, Todoroki, All Might. I've never met men so…"

"Handsome?"

"Unusual."

Kaminari pouted but she turned her attention away to look at the buildings they were passing. She had expected hatred or at least indifference from Kaminari and the other men she had met in the last day but, besides Todoroki, they seemed almost welcoming? It was strange. She had practiced being a man her whole life and she had never met men so kind.

It was off-putting and she still wasn't sure that she and Yaomomo weren't walking into a trap. Yaomomo was her biggest worry. She was so innocent she hadn't noticed the leering looks the military men had thrown her as they exited the headquarters. It made Kyouka's skin crawl.

If Kaminari and the other quirk members hadn't been there she was certain they would have been harassed.

Kyouka frowned. Asui had said All Might and anyone from his faction would protect them.

Kyouka's stomach dropped. What if her comments yesterday had upset him? She had forgotten herself and fell back on acting like a boy. Yaomomo said he didn't seem angry but she wasn't as sure. What would she do if All Might cast them out because of her? Kyouka felt sick.

She glanced at Kaminari. He seemed easy going enough, could she ask him? It wouldn't do any harm, would it? She curled her hands at her side and stopped walking.

Kaminari paused and looked back at her. A brow raised in question.

Kyouka's lips thinned. "Does…does All Might get mad easily?" she asked, dropping her gaze to the floor.

Kaminari blinked and turned to look down at her. He was a couple of centimeters taller than her. Not as tall as Todoroki but tall enough that she'd have to arch her neck to look into his face. "No. Why?" he asked, confusion lacing his tone.

Kyouka hesitated. "Because I fucked up and let my temper get the better of me yesterday."

Kaminari threw his head back and laughed. "Is that why you've been testy?"

Kyouka glared at him.

Kaminari held up his hands in a placating gesture. "I doubt he'd be angry, but what did you say?"

Kyouka looked away and bit her bottom lip. "I didn't expect him to be so weak," she said, rubbing her arm. "And I got angry."

Kaminari shook his head. "No, he wouldn't be angry over that," he smiled at her.

Kyouka let out a silent breath. How stupid that talking to Kaminari could reassure her so easily. It wasn't like they had even known each other for very long.

"Besides," Kaminari said, his eyes darkening "It's the curse of being quirked. You gain incredible powers but you never know when it's going to go out on you. And some people don't take the quirk procedure as well as others. Like All Might, his body eventually gave out. And that's also why my team was held back, and why I was working in the hospital when we met. Kirishima's power had been acting up."

Kyouka's eyes widened. "What do you mean 'go out' on you?"

Kaminari paused and looked away. "Kirishima's quirk is the ability to harden but sometimes it acts up and he can't do it or can't turn it off," he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "And since we lost a member of our team earlier in the year General Aizawa didn't think it good for our team to go to the front when there were only four of us in good condition."

"But he looked fine when we met him earlier?" Jirou asked, she tucked her bangs behind her ear as she looked at him.

He smiled. "Yeah, he's hardy…" he laughed, "pun intended," he added looking up and wiggling his eyebrows. The darkness that had been in his gaze a moment earlier was gone.

Kyouka narrowed her eyes.

Kaminari laughed again. "But don't worry. I haven't had any trouble with my quirk," he said, pointing at his own chest. "You can't lose me that easily. I'm electric."

Kyouka rolled her eyes. What a strange guy. At least he was easy to talk to. It had been forever since she had felt comfortable around a man. Not since before her father had passed. It was a nice feeling.

Kyouka smiled to herself. Perhaps he was alright.

* * *

As we can see from the last chapters, the war is increasing in intensity but Todoroki can't help growing closer to Yaoyorozu as he realizes her value. And, on the other side, Jirou is starting to trust the silly, honest Kaminari.

Some side notes:

1\. "The Tales of Genji" is one of the most famous Japanese pieces of literature of all time. It was written by the noblewoman Murasaki Shikibu in the early years of the 11th century.

2\. The joke about exploding cats is from an actual card game called Exploding Kittens. Pretty fun, check it out if you want.

3\. The hierarchy of the U.A. army has Quirk Division members ranked right below Brigadier Generals.

a. General (Aizawa)

b. Lieutenant General (All Might)

c. Major General

d. Brigadier General

e. Quirk Division Leaders (Midoriya, Todoroki, Bakugo)

f. Quirk Division Members

g. Regular Army (with various subdivisions underneath)

Also, I'm going to be on a semi-hiatus for the next four to five months as I work on a submission for the BNHA big bang...don't know how that will go but I'll still try and work on this when I have time. I'm too in love with this story to give it up.


End file.
